A Twilight Carol
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Durante LN. Una carta a Santa dará paso a una intervención al estilo Dickens. Después de haber sido visitados separadamente por fantasmas, Bella y Edward harán un viaje a través del pasado, presente y futuro del otro. Ellos no harán el viaje solos.
1. Prologo

**Hola Mundo!**

**Aquí les traigo una hermosa historia.**

**Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es. No soy dueña de 'Un Cuento de Navidad'. Charles Dickens lo es.<strong>

**Prologo:**

_**Querido Santa,**_

_**No importa lo que los otros digan, yo sigo creyendo en ti. Lo que quiero para navidad es algo que toda mi familia necesita. Veras, Edward necesita a Bella de vuelta. El está perdido sin ella. Dejarla fue un gran error.**_

_**El no es el único que está sufriendo. Toda mi familia lo está. Nadie es feliz desde que dejamos Forks. Bella es el vínculo faltante en nuestra familia. Creo que todos la necesitamos, no solamente Edward. Aunque él la necesita más.**_

_**El es un buen chico y se lo merece. Solamente necesita una llamada de atención, o incluso un milagro.**_

_**Los milagros suceden en navidad, cierto? Por qué no a nosotros? Gracias, Santa. Sé que vendrás a través de mí.**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Tu Cullen favorito.**_

**A/N:**

**Entonces, cual Cullen creen que escribió la carta? Funcionara? El próximo capítulo estará mañana. Sera más largo que este, también. Esto nada mas fue para establecer el escenario.**

**Gracias por leer y espero comentarios!**

**Sinopsis:**

**Situado después de que Edward se fue en Luna Nueva.**

**Una carta a Santa dará paso a una intervención al estilo Dickens. Después de haber sido visitados separadamente por fantasmas, Bella y Edward harán un viaje a través del pasado, presente y futuro del otro.**

**Ellos no harán el viaje solos. A Edward se unirán las mujeres de la familia. Mientras que a Bella se le unirán los hombres Cullen.**

**Edward aprenderá algo? Bella? Qué hay de Rosalie?**

'**Un Cuento de Navidad' de Charles Dickens con un toque Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>TN: ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un comentario!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: La Visita (EPOV)**

El viento y la lluvia golpearon el edificio fuertemente. Sacudió las débiles paredes del ático en el que me había refugiado en Río. Mire por la ventana mientras la lluvia caía, haciendo que todo se viera tan miserable como yo me sentía.

Me pregunte si estaba lloviendo donde ella estaba. Casi siempre lo estaba. Suspire pesadamente. Me preguntaba si ella ya habría avanzado. Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez podría volver a ver si ella era feliz. Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente. Si lo hiciera, no me iría nunca. No le podría hacer eso a ella, había prometido que no lo haría. Suspire de nuevo y cerré mis ojos.

"Tú causaste esto" mis ojos se abrieron y mire alrededor. ¿Quién estaba aquí, y cómo fue que no lo había escuchado venir? Me gire para ver a una mujer mayor parada a unos metros de mí. Tenía un suave cabello blanco atado en un moño y llevaba un vestido pasado de moda. No sabía que tan pasado de moda estaba, ya que no era lo mío. Necesitaría a Alice para eso.

"¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?" pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no podía leer su mente. Esto había pasado solamente con una persona y esta mujer no era ella.

"Yo soy la que va a ayudarte para que hagas lo correcto. Y con respecto a quién soy, es mejor que eso quede sin decir" ella me sonrió, pero se veía infeliz al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?" cruce mis brazos frente a mi pecho.

"Puedes parar de intentar leer mi mente. Soy una fantasma que ha venido con una advertencia" me respondió "¿Estas familiarizado con Charles Dickens?"

"Si, he leído sus trabajos" asentí, curioso sobre hacia donde estaba yendo esto.

"¿Y te das cuenta de la fecha?" alzo una ceja en mi dirección. La manera en la que me estaba mirando me recordó a ella. Estaba en los ojos. Escuche a las casas que había en los alrededores y me di cuenta de que era víspera de navidad. Debería llamar a Esme, pensé. Debe estar molesta de que no estoy en casa para navidad.

"Si, se la fecha. ¿Vas a decirme que voy a ser visitado por tres espíritus?" me burlé.

"Algo así" me sonrió "El Sr. Dickens tenía algo bien, pero no ha todos hay que mostrarles de la misma manera" junto sus manos enfrente de ella.

"Mira, se mi pasado, mi presente y podría dar un infierno en mi futuro" gruñí.

"Cuida tu tono conmigo, jovencito" me reprendió "¿Quién dijo que ibas a aprender sobre ti mismo? No es a ti mismo a quien necesitas ver"

"¿La de quién, entonces?" mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

"La de Isabella" respondió simplemente. Me congele. Sacudí mi cabeza rotundamente.

"No eso no va a pasar" la fulmine con la mirada, para descubrir que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Claramente, ella no me tenía miedo. Pero si ella era un espíritu, porque lo tendría, probablemente no podría herirla.

"Lo harás. No es una opción que tienes que tomar" su voz resonó, cualquier calidez anterior se había ido. Me pregunte si debería estar preocupado de que si ella pudiera lastimarme a mi "Tú crees que puedes saber todas las respuestas y que es lo mejor. ¿Estas realmente preocupado de averiguar si te equivocaste? Tú querías saber cómo lo estaba llevando y si es feliz, aquí está tu oportunidad. ¿Qué tienes que perder?"

Suspire en frustración. Tal vez esto era lo que conseguía por no cazar lo suficiente. Tal vez ella era una ilusión. Si accedía tal vez se iría.

"De acuerdo, iré" accedí "¿Cuándo debería esperar a estos espíritus, entonces?" suspiré, descruzando mis brazos.

"De nuevo, asumiste rápido. No hay otros espíritus. Como sea, no harás tu viaje solo. Mantén tu mente abierta y puede que aprendas algo" con eso, ella se desvaneció.

"Finalmente" murmuré al mismo tiempo que me quedaba mirando por la ventana.

"¿Dónde diablos estamos?" una voz gruño detrás de mí. Me volví bruscamente, una vez más.

"Rose, el lenguaje" regaño Esme. Paradas detrás de mí, estaban las tres mujeres de mi familia.

"Edward, ¿Realmente es así como has estado viviendo?" Alice miro alrededor en disgusto.

"Bueno, nadie te invito" respondí. Ella me fulmino con la mirada. Nuestra relación ha estado tensa últimamente.

"Oh, Edward" Esme corrió hacia mí a velocidad vampírica. Ella me puso en un fuerte abrazo. Se lo devolví porque me sentía mal por haberla preocupado. _No has estado cazando. He estado muy preocupada por ti._

"Lo lamento, Esme" suspire.

"Es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa" me rogo, mirándome con sus ojos tristes. Odiaba el lastimarla a ella también.

"No puedo" le dije. Amaba a mi familia, pero ellos no entendían el dolor que yo sentía al estar rodeado por parejas felices, sabiendo que no podía estar con la persona que yo mas amaba.

Era diferente cuando no sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo. Pero ahora era una tortura.

"Eres tan egoísta. Has destruido a la familia por esta chica" dijo Rose con rabia.

"Eso es oro. Tu diciéndome a mi egoísta" le gruñí. Ella me frunció el ceño.

"Suficiente. Me gustaría saber cómo llegamos aquí y porque. Espero que sea para llevarte de regreso a casa" interrumpió Esme, tratando de traer paz a la situación.

"No voy a volver, Esme. No ahora. Sabía que mi estado de ánimo estaba afectando a todos, por eso me fui. No es algo que vaya a cambiar pronto" cerré mis ojos y me pinche el puente de mi nariz.

"¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí?" se quejo Rose.

"Estamos pasando tiempo con Scrooge, ya que tiene que emprender su viaje, igual que en 'Un Cuento de Navidad'" Alice hablo por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Abrí los ojos y la mire preguntándome cuanto había visto. Ella me estaba bloqueando cantando villancicos de navidad, al revés, y en Alemán.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vamos a ver la historia de la vida de Edward y lo molesto que era? Qué manera de pasar Navidad" gimió Rose. Ella estaba enojada porque su viaje por Europa se había interrumpido por esto.

"No la de Edward" Alice me miraba retándome a hablar.

"¿La de quién?" Rose rodo los ojos, cansándose de que Alice obviamente escondiera cosas.

"¿La de Bella?" dijo Esme suavemente, mientras un sentimiento de esperanza ilumino su rostro. Rose gimió internamente.

"Si" Alice estaba empezando a sonreír.

"Eso es maravilloso. ¿Eso quiere decir que volverás por ella?" los ojos de Esme se regocijaban con alegría.

"No. Eso no va a pasar. Ella está mejor sin mí en su vida" respondí firmemente.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Una lástima que no te hayas podido dar cuenta de eso hace un año" anuncio Rose con arrogancia. Ella me estaba sacando de quicio.

"Suficiente, Rose. Aparentemente, Edward no es el único que necesita aprender algo. Si no puedes decir nada amable, entonces no quiero escucharlo" la regaño Esme. Rose la miro con desdén, pero permaneció en silencio.

_Estas equivocado, Edward. Ella te necesita como tú la necesitas a ella. Por favor, dale una oportunidad. _Era el turno de Alice de rogarme.

Suspire. Tal vez que ellas fueran conmigo sería algo bueno. Así cuando la vean sin mí, cuando la vean felizmente casada y algún día con niños, me dejarían en mi miseria.

"Entonces ¿Cómo funciona esto?" le pregunte a Alice, porque yo no tenía idea, pero parecía que ella sí.

"Esperen. ¿Qué hay de los chicos? ¿Cómo es que no están con nosotros?" Rose sonaba menos enojada, pero curiosa mientras fulminaba a Alice con la mirada. Alice solamente la miro con una sonrisa, no estaba intimidada en absoluto.

**(BPOV)**

"La estación estuvo bastante ocupada hoy, arreglando un accidente en el instituto. Parece que el Sr. Crowley todavía no sabe cómo conducir en la nieve. Estoy pensando en quitarle su licencia de manera permanente esta vez" asentí moviendo el tenedor por el plato mientras Charlie hablaba.

"Entonces, un gorila retuvo el Thriftway. Quería todas las bananas. Se alejo con un manojo en un convertible amarillo" pauso "Se estrello contra un camión de helados, creando el Banana Split mas grande que he visto. Allí mismo, en medio de la calle principal" hubo otra pausa y luego un suspiro.

"Mmhhmm" tome una mordida de puré de papas.

"¿Bells?" mire hacia arriba y note el plato vacio de mi padre.

"¿Querías repetir?" pregunte mirando la estufa. No podía recordar cuanto había preparado.

"No, estoy bien" Charlie frunció el ceño. Empujo su plato lejos de él "¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?" me encogí de hombros.

"Tarea. Como cada noche" estaba curiosa por la extraña mirada que me dio. El teléfono sonó y el se levanto para contestar. Tome otro bocado de comida antes de sentirme llena. Tire lo que sobro de mi plato y luego agarre el de para lavarlo en el lavabo.

"Bella, tengo que ir a La Push. Billy no se está sintiendo muy bien, y quiero estar allí en caso de una emergencia, ya que no ellos tienen auto" Charlie me dio una mirada de disculpa.

"Ok, dile a Billy que espero que se sienta mejor" me volteé hacia los platos.

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" preguntó Charlie. Sacudí mi cabeza. No le deseo a Billy nada malo, pero no estaba esperando para verlo regodearse de que el amor de mi vida me había dejado y no me quería.

"De acuerdo, cuando hables con tu madre deséale una Feliz Navidad de mi parte" sonaba decepcionado.

"Okay" puse los platos en el secador. No fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que entendí sus palabras de despedida. Mire el calendario en el refrigerador.

"Víspera de Navidad" masculle en voz alta para que nadie escuchara realmente. Eso se coló en mí. Estaba feliz de que había trabajado el viernes negro y había recogido el regalo de Charlie. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar papel de envolver, o aunque sea un moño.

Camine a través de la sala de estar, notando por primera vez que había un árbol ahí. Me pregunto cuándo conseguimos eso.

Continúe caminando y revise en el armario de la ropa. Había una pequeña cantidad de papel, pero había un montón de cintas. Igual de bien. Una caña de pescar sería difícil de envolver.

Agarre un gran moño rojo y continúe el camino a mi habitación. Deje la cinta en mi escritorio y pensé en llamar a mi mama. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que ella había estado hablando sobre tomar un crucero para Navidad. Por lo que ella estaría inalcanzable.

Me deje caer en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

"Está bien que aún lo extrañes. El es parte de ti" mis ojos se abrieron, mirando a la figura que había en mi cama. No la conocía, pero ella me recordaba a alguien.

"¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" mire alrededor de la habitación confundida. Ella me dio una suave sonrisa.

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte" dijo simplemente. Mire sus ojos verdes. Su cabello era demasiado familiar. Mire sus ropas; me recordaron a otra era.

"¿Quién eres? Tu…no, no podrías ser…pero…" divague. Me estaba sintiendo muy confundida. Tenía que estar soñando.

"Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Quién crees que soy?" pidió.

"Te pareces a… ¿eres Elizabeth?…quiero decir ¿la Sra. Masen?" las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta y sentí un tirón en el pecho.

"Si, lo soy" me miro apreciativamente. Mire hacia abajo y note que aun estaba usando mis jeans y la sudadera de la escuela. Sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas en señal de vergüenza. ¿Por qué su madre estaba aquí para verme?

"¿Por qué esta aquí? Dijo que para ayudarme, pero ¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Estoy aquí para dejarte saber que algo pasara esta noche. Algo que, con suerte, cambiara el camino en el que te encuentras" respondió.

"No estoy segura de haber entendido" me desplace, trayendo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho.

"Vas a viajar a través del tiempo para visitar el pasado, presente y el futuro" respondió.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo Ebenezer Scrooge?" levante las cejas. Debo haberlo perdido oficialmente.

"Al así, pero tú no eres Scrooge. Te has salido del camino que era para ti y te has rendido. Esto, con suerte, te ayudara a ver las cosas bien nuevamente" respondió con sus manos plegadas en su regazo, luciendo como una dama. "Debo advertirte, no es tu pasado, presente y futuro el que estarás mirando hoy" fruncí las cejas en confusión. ¿El de quién entonces? Mi corazón se oprimió fuertemente. Sería el de él. Eso explicaría porque su madre estaba aquí.

"No puedo…no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Además el no querría que lo hiciera" susurre mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

"Eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Isabella. Mas fuerte de lo que crees, además no pasaras por esto sola" me dio una sonrisa triste antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Parpadee y mire a mí alrededor. No había señal de que ella había estado aquí. Ni siquiera una arruga en la cama. Enterré mi cabeza entre las rodillas y sacudí la cabeza algunas veces. Solo un sueño. Repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

"Wow, tu cuarto es pequeño" mi cabeza se levanto. En mi cuarto estaba un Emmett sonriente, un Jasper sereno y un Carlisle preocupado.

"Hey, Bella" Emmett me saco de la cama y me apretó fuertemente.

"Em" jadee incapaz de respirar.

"Emmett, es demasiado apretado. Recuerda que ella necesita respirar" lo regaño Carlisle. Emmett me puso nuevamente sobre mis pies y yo me tambalee hacia atrás hasta caer sobre la cama. Emmett y los otros me estaban mirando con preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Están los tres realmente aquí?" pregunte mirando alrededor. No vi a ninguno de los otros.

"Si, no estoy seguro de cómo, pero estamos realmente aquí" respondió Carlisle. Me miro con ojos calculadores de doctor "¿Cómo has estado?" evite la pregunta.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" pregunté.

"Estamos aquí para acompañarte en tu viaje" hablo Jasper por primera vez.

"¿Qué viaje?" Carlisle lo miro "¿Alice vio esto?"

"Nos vio con Bella mientras ella visita eventos del pasado, presente y futuro" respondió Jasper.

"Genial, podremos ver cuán torpe era Bella de pequeña" Emmett sonrió y yo sacudí mi cabeza. Emmett ladeo su cabeza a un lado.

"No la mía" susurre, parpadeando para alejar las lagrimas. No podía decir su nombre en voz alta.

"Edward" Jasper dijo su nombre y el agujero en mi corazón se volvió a abrir. Deje salir un quejido, dándome cuenta de que la caja que había cerrado con clavos se había abierto. Me aferre a mi pecho, y comencé a balancearme hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Bella, ¿Estás bien?" era vagamente consciente de que Jasper se había arrodillado frente a mi "Bella, mírame" me ordeno y sentí unas olas de calma golpearme. Lo mire, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación de nuevo. Genial, seguramente piensan lo patética que me volví.

"Vas a estar bien. Esto será algo bueno. Te ayudaremos a través de esto. No estarás sola" dijo Jasper dulcemente, pero con cuidado de no tocarme.

"¿Alice vio que esto tendría un resultado positivo?" pregunte, preguntándome que había querido decir. ¿Eso significaba que había esperanza de que volviera?

"Ella aun no ha visto el resultado. Siendo sincera, muchas cosas siguen sin decidirse" admitió Jasper. Sentí que un atisbo de esperanza se desvanecía.

"¿Dónde está la pixie?" preguntó Emmett. Me alcanzo un pañuelo. Lo use para secar mis ojos.

"No estoy seguro" respondió Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Están separados de los otros en las fiestas?" pregunté. Me sentía tremendamente culpable.

"No te culpes a ti misma, Bella" Carlisle se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

"Estoy seguro de que volveremos con los otros en la mañana de navidad, de un modo o de otro" Carlisle agarro mi mano y le dio un suave apretón. Eso significaría que los perdería nuevamente en unas cortas horas.

"Bella, te debo una disculpa" me informo Jasper con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, no lo haces, Jasper. Fue un accidente. Solo un estúpido accidente" sentí mas lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas "El me hubiera dejado de todas maneras, el no me amaba" incluso aunque mi mirada estaba en el suelo, los vi intercambiar miradas.

"Bella, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Carlisle suavemente.

"El me lo dijo" respondí mas duramente de lo que quería. Vi a Emmett poner mala cara, algo inusual en el.

"¿Entonces, cuál sería el propósito de esto?" preguntó Jasper, el también se veía infeliz.

"No lo sé. Su madre dijo que estaba en el camino equivocado. Tal vez viéndolo a él me mostrara lo patética que soy" murmuré.

"No eres patética, jovencita. Estoy seguro de no pretende que esa sea la lección" dijo Carlisle "¿Deberíamos comenzar?"

"Esperen" Emmett agarro mi caja de pañuelos "Entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos esto?"

"No estoy seguro, Alice no explico esa parte" Jasper se encogió de hombros.

**A/N: El viaje está por comenzar. Alguien adivina quien visito a Edward? En los próximos capítulos los POV estarán separados. Edward viajara al pasado de Bella primero. Luego, en el próximo capítulo, Bella viajara al pasado de Edward. Continuaran ese patrón. Edward no podía leer la mente de la fantasma porque ella era un fantasma.**

**Muchos de ustedes creen que la carta la escribió Emmett. Algunos creen que podría ser Alice. Creí que ellos serian las primeras opciones. Jasper tuvo algunos votos. El escritor no será revelado aun, pero lo averiguaran en la historia. No habrá giro sorpresa si no es Rose. Hay una razón por la que la envíe a través de la vida de Bella con Edward.**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

"**No te olvides recoger la ropa, mama; querías usar esa remera esta noche en la fiesta de Navidad. Tampoco te olvides de conseguir todas las cosas de la lista de compras que te di; la tienda estará cerrada mañana. Tienes cupones para algunas de las cosas en tu cartera" pude escuchar a Renée decir que no se olvidaría.**

**Me gire hacia Alice con incredulidad.**

"**¿No sabes lo que es un cupón?" le pregunte con una ceja alzada.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es. No soy dueña de 'Un Cuento de Navidad'. Charles Dickens lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 2: El Pasado de Bella (EPOV)**

Las preguntas de Rose sobre el paradero de el resto de la familia quedaron sin responder cuando la escena se oscureció.

No estoy seguro de cómo paso. Un momento estábamos en el cuarto en Río; luego un apagón y reaparecimos en la sala de estar de los Swan. Mire a Alice para que explicara.

_No me preguntes. Lo mismo pasó cuando llegamos contigo._ Alice se encogió de hombros y miro alrededor de la habitación. Dio un suave chillido.

"Alice" siseé quedamente.

"No van a escucharnos" rodo los ojos "Mira" señalo.

Lo hice y vi movimiento. Había un corralito cerca del árbol de navidad. Dentro se movía una pequeña Bella bebe, acostada sobre su espalda y sacudiendo las piernas. Ella estaba mirando las luces del árbol. Estaba ligeramente preocupado de que el parpadeo de las luces fuera malo para ella. ¿Dónde estaban Renée y Charlie?

"Awe, mírala, es tan linda" dijo Esme entusiasmada. Avanzo hacia ella, para poder verla mejor.

"Está usando un vestido" Alice se veía animada. Bella vestía un lindo vestido de terciopelo rojo con un listo alrededor de la cintura. Con ello tenia medias blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por suaves rizos.

Bella era adorable, se veía como un pequeño ángel. El dolor en mi muerto corazón gritaba para que la abrazara. Me pregunte con cuantas de esas escenas iba a ser torturado.

Rose miraba a Bella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Rose siempre tuvo una debilidad por los bebes y los niños pequeños. Repentinamente dejo de sonreír y se alejo, mirando la habitación.

"¿Eso es todo?" ella sonaba consternada. Me voltee para ver de qué se estaba quejando.

Ella estaba mirando el pequeño árbol de Navidad. Estaba ligeramente decorado; los adornos se veían lo suficientemente viejos como para pertenecer a los abuelos de Charlie. Había alrededor de media docena de regalos debajo del árbol.

"Rose, suficiente. Renée y Charlie no son tan afortunados como nosotros" le reprendió Esme. Alice le frunció el ceño a las decoraciones, pero no dijo nada en voz alta.

La puerta del frente se abrió y se cerro de golpe.

"Renée, Bells, estoy en casa" llamo Charlie mientras colgaba la chaqueta. Inmediatamente guardo la pistola en el cajón, cerrando con seguro.

Bella empezó a hacer un sonido de gorgoteo. Charlie la escucho y se acerco para verla. Su rostro estallo en una sonrisa mientras miraba a Bella.

"Hola, Bells, ¿Dónde está tu mami?" la recogió y la acuno en sus brazos antes de darle un beso en la frente. Era claro lo mucho que amaba a su niña.

"¿Renée?" llamo de nuevo. Hubo movimiento en la piso de arriba y luego ella bajo por las escaleras. Ella llevaba una valija. Charlie inmediatamente se confundió y se pregunto si le había pasado algo a la madre de Renée.

"¿Qué?" sonaba irritada por la interrupción.

"¿Estas lista? Mis padres nos están esperando" sonaba exasperado. Ella tomo a Bella de él y le puso lo que parecía ser una chaqueta de segunda mano. Podía escuchar a Alice despotricar sobre la capucha en la cabeza. Respire fuertemente cuando escuche los pensamientos de Renée. Las chicas me miraron y yo sacudí la cabeza. Lo averiguarían pronto.

"Me llevare a Bella e iremos a lo de mi madre" dijo ella suavemente.

"¿Está enferma?" Charlie dijo sus preocupaciones. Renée negó con la cabeza.

"Me voy de Forks, Charlie. No puedo estar aquí por más tiempo"

"Pero es Navidad. No te puedes ir en Navidad. Hablemos de esto, por favor" Charlie intentaba no entrar en pánico "Deja que Bella tenga su primera Navidad aquí. A mis padres se les romperá el corazón si no pueden verla"

"Entonces… ellos son tu familia. Para mí son las personas que me mantienen en este agujero infernal" dijo Renée bruscamente.

"Renée" dijo Charlie con dureza, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Bella cuando ella empezó a llorar.

_¿Qué hay mal con ella? Hablar de esa manera enfrente de Bella. _Esme estaba furiosa. Renée se sentía culpable. A ella le agradaban los padres de Charlie, pero todavía estaba resentida con ellos.

"Son mi familia. Si no fuera por ellos, no tendríamos esta casa. Ellos nos ayudaron a cuidar de Bella." Charlie discutió suavemente.

"Ya se eso. Pero estoy harta de Forks, Charlie. Siempre está lloviendo aquí. El pueblo es pequeño y sofocante. Me está aplastando. Va a aplastar a Bella un día" ella se lamento en un susurro. No estaba completamente seguro de si Bella no podía escucharla, sobra decir entenderla. Ella seguía mirando atentamente a sus padres. ¿Un bebe podía realmente entender a esa edad?

"Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga Renée?" Charlie suspiro frustrado.

"Prométeme que nos mudaremos" le rogo Renée. Aparentemente esta no era la primera vez que discutían esto.

"No puedo. No cuando mis padres me necesitan" respondió Charlie. El no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de perder a su familia.

"No puedo esperar tanto. Necesito irme antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Renée se encogió de hombros sin dejar ir a Bella.

"Por favor, no hagas esto. Te amo. Amo a Bella. No me saques a mi hija" ahora Charlie estaba suplicando. Renée le dio la espalda, lo amaba, pero su mente estaba decidida. Bella había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

"Déjame ir, Charlie. No ha funcionado, ¿vale? De veras, ¡odio Forks con toda mi alma!" ella abrió la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella con un portazo.

Charlie se quedo parado en su lugar, estupefacto. Parecía el retrato de un hombre destruido.

La escena frente a nosotros se comenzó a desvanecer. Escuche a Esme sollozar en silencio mientras se abrazaba a Alice.

"Pobre Charlie, y en navidad" susurro Alice, luchando con la urgencia de llorar también.

"Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle adiós a su hija. Ella se la llevo sin más" Esme sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

"¿Tu sabias que había pasado en Navidad?" Alice me miro. Negué con la cabeza.

"Sabía que ella solo tenía unos meses, pero no sabía que había pasado en Navidad" ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bella lo supiera. Esperaba que no.

La escena se ilumino de nuevo. Mire alrededor y comencé a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Estamos en un albergue?" pregunto Rosalie con desprecio en su voz. No tanto el lugar, para mi sorpresa, sino que le costaba creer que Renée pensara que este lugar fuera mejor que Forks.

"Edward, ¿Bella y su madre estaban sin hogar?" Esme se veía fuera de sí misma. Ella estaba buscando a Bella por la habitación.

"Nunca me dijo nada. Creí que Renée había vivido poco tiempo con su madre, antes de mudarse a Riverside, California. Se mudo a Phoenix cuando tenía siete años" estaba perplejo. ¿Cuántas cosas no sabía sobre Bella? Mire a Alice. _Ella nunca me dijo nada a mí tampoco. Pensaba lo mismo que tu._ Alice se veía triste.

Mire la puerta que se abría mientras Bella entraba de la mano de una mujer mayor. Belle se veía de alrededor de cinco años. La mujer con ella, era la madre de Renée.

"¿Dónde estamos, Abuela?" pregunto Bella tímidamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba esconderse detrás de su abuela.

"Este es un comedor de beneficencia, corazón. Los que son menos afortunados que nosotros vienen aquí para comer algo" le respondió su abuela. Solté un suspiro de alivio porque Bella tenía un hogar.

"¿Por qué?" Sonreí. No estaba sorprendido de que aquella respuesta no fuera lo suficientemente buena para la inquisitiva mente de Bella. Su abuela pareció dudar, no quería mentirle a Bella, pero no quería asustarla o preocuparla tampoco.

"Bueno, Isabella, hay gente que no tiene casa propia o no tiene dinero para comida" explicó suavemente "Lugares como este, ofrecen algo caliente para comer. Personas que pueden permitírselos, vienen aquí a cocinar y servir la comida. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Ayudar a otros porque podemos" le explicó con una sonrisa. Bella miro a su alrededor mordiéndose el labio. Sonrió lentamente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Bella estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Pude ver que le faltaban algunos dientes, haciendo que se viera aun más adorable. Mirarla me hacia desear nuevamente poder volverme humano. Entonces podría estar con Bella, si ella me aceptaba. Podría darle un hijo, con suerte una adorable niña como lo era ella. A mi lado, Esme estaba sonriendo con orgullo.

La abuela de Bella se rio ligeramente ante su entusiasmo.

"¿Qué tal si pones las servilletas y los cubiertos de plástico?" ella señalo la mesa donde los utensilios estaban esperando. Bella obedientemente se acerco y comenzó su tarea. Su abuela desapareció en la cocina. Miramos a Bella mientras caminaba por la habitación. Ella le deseaba a cada persona que veía una Feliz Navidad. Algunos comentaron lo linda que era. Belle se sonrojaba y les agradecía. Todos los extraños en la habitación me pusieron nervioso debido a la mala suerte de Bella. Escanee las mentes de la habitación y casi todos eran inocentes.

Había un hombre con ropa hecha jirones cerca del fondo de la habitación. Estaba mirando a Bella muy cuidadosamente. Su mente era retorcida y repugnante. El no estaba desamparado o siquiera cerca de estarlo. Venía a estos lugares para buscar a su siguiente víctima. Un gruñido desgarro mi pecho, causando que mi familia saltara.

"¿Qué diablos, Edward?" Alice me miro con sorpresa. Siguió mi mirada "¿Qué sucede?"

"Ese hombre no debería estar aquí. Más le vale que se quede alejado de Bella" dije entre dientes. Mire con miedo como Bella se acercaba cada vez más al hombre. Rose se volteo bruscamente hacia el hombre y entrecerró los ojos. Por favor, dime que estoy equivocada en mis suposiciones. Sacudí la cabeza, y Rose siseó y se movió hacia adelante.

"Rose, no hay nada que podamos hacer" Alice le agarro el brazo. Rose se soltó y se volvió hacia Alice.

"¿Se supone que debo sentarme y dejar que lastime a una niña?" gruño Rose. Alice estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Quiero decir que, literalmente, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Mira" Alice fue a tocar a la persona más cercana a ella y su mano la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma "Nadie puede vernos o escucharnos. Somos incapaces de intervenir" Rose se veía presa del pánico mientras miraba a Bella acercarse a la mesa del hombre.

"Isabella" suspire de alivio cuando su abuela entro, para el descontento del hombre "¿Pudiste hablar con tu padre antes de que se fuera a la estación de policía esta noche?" ella sabía que Bella no lo había hecho. Ella había visto al hombre y sospechaba de él. Su plan había funcionado; el hombre no era tan estúpido como para meterse con la hija de un policía.

"No, mami dijo que él llamaría esta noche" respondió Bella.

"Solamente preguntaba. Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti, ven conmigo" la abuela el tomo de la mano, llevándola a la mesa de servicio, donde Bella se paró a su lado repartiendo rollos. Mire como esa basura se deslizo fuera del edificio con disgusto. Estaba agradecido de que su abuela fuera observante. Me pregunte si Bella lo había heredado de ella.

No paso mucho antes de que las siguiéramos hacia un apartamento de un dormitorio. Mire a mi alrededor y observé que había velas encendidas por todas partes. Escaneé la calle y me di cuenta de que el problema era un típico corte de energía. La abuela de Bella accionó el interruptor y frunció el ceño. Escuché la irritación en los pensamientos sobre su hija.

"¿Renée?" llamó. Renée emergió de la cocina usando un uniforme de mesera.

"¿Creía que era maestra?" murmuro Esme.

"Tiene un segundo trabajo, para llegar a fin de mes" respondí, escaneando sus pensamientos. Rose arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

"Bella, ve a ponerte la piyama, luego puedes abrir un regalo antes de irte a la cama" Renée le sonrió a Bella. Belle se fue corriendo, tropezando pero sin caerse.

"Renée, ¿Por qué no tienes electricidad?" la mujer mayor se cruzo de brazos.

"Estoy trabajando en ello, madre" Renée evadió la pregunta.

"Eso no fue lo que pregunte" la abuela se veía molesta.

"Me retrase con las cuentas. Ya me hice cargo. De cualquier manera, no podrán venir hasta el día después de Navidad para arreglarlo" dijo Renée con desdén.

"Renée, ¿estás teniendo problemas con el dinero?" la abuela estaba preocupada.

"No, lo tengo resuelto" respondió Renée, sin decirle a su madre que había recibido un poco de ayuda de Charlie.

"¿Charlie esta pagando su parte justa de la pensión?" continuo la abuela.

"Si, madre. Más de lo que debería, en realidad" respondió Renée sinceramente.

"Es un buen hombre" parecía que la abuela no estaba feliz con que Renée se diera por vencida con su matrimonio.

"Madre…" Renée cerró los ojos.

"Nada de 'madre…', Renée. El es un buen hombre. ¿Has considerado volver con él? ¿O al menos dejar que Isabella vaya con el por un tiempo?" dijo la abuela suavemente.

"¿Qué? No, no voy a perder a mi hija. Forks la va a sofocar" lagrimas llegaron a los ojos de Renée.

"Entonces madura, muestra algo de responsabilidad. Cuestiones como la falta de electricidad no deberían suceder así. En lugar de gastar tu dinero en estúpidos pasatiempos, guárdalo y cómprale algo de ropa nueva a Isabella, en lugar de cosas de segunda mano" sermoneó la abuela.

"La ropa es costosa. Perdóname por tratar de salvar algo de dinero" Renée se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

"No estoy hablando de la basura de diseñador. Solo un idiota pagaría tanto dinero por un par de jeans. Completa bazofia" la abuela sacudió la mano.

Contuve una risita mientras Alice jadeaba en completo shock y horror. Esme sonrió ligeramente a la vez que Alice era golpeada donde más le dolía.

"Mami. Abuela" una pequeña voz hablo. Bella estaba en la puerta usando un fino camisón azul. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. Me hizo desear poder leer su mente. Odiaba verla molesta a cualquier edad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ella ahí?" preguntó Esme.

"Desde que su abuela menciono que Charlie era un buen hombre" respondió Rose. Ella había estado bloqueando sus pensamientos, lo cual estaba bien para mí. Sus pensamientos negativos probablemente me irritarían porque ella nunca entendería como es que yo podía amar a mi Bella.

Los ánimos entre las mujeres se volvieron sombríos. Renée fue la primera en recuperarse.

"¿Lista para abrir el regalo?" exclamó Renée emocionada. Ella no espero una respuesta y empujo a Bella hacia el árbol. Solo había algunos regalos debajo del árbol, todos ellos para Bella. Renée le entrego a Bella el regalo y se arrodillo a su lado; lista para que Bella lo abriera. Bella lo abrió, sonriendo suavemente. Miro a la muñeca de parche que había dentro. Mire que, en lugar de sonreír, Bella empezaba a fruncir el ceño y se veía absorta en sus pensamientos.

"¿Alguna vez le gusto recibir regalos?" suspiro Alice, diciendo lo que yo estaba pensando en voz alta.

"¿Qué sucede, Isabella?" pregunto su abuela desde el sofá.

"Abuela, ¿esos chicos que vimos hoy van a recibir regalos? ¿Cómo puede Santa encontrarlos si no tienen casa?" Bella la miro esperando una respuesta. La abuela se veía estupefacta. Ella intercambio una mirada con Renée. Ninguna sabia que decir sin mentir o molestar a Bella.

"No lo sé, cariño" respondió finalmente. Bella estaba cabizbaja. Se mordió el labio y miro la muñeca.

"¿Puedo darles los míos?" le pregunto suavemente a su madre. Renée estaba desconcertada por la generosidad de su hija y estaba orgullosa al mismo tiempo.

"Bella, ¿entiendes que si das tus regalos, no tendrás nuevos?" cuestionó Renée.

"No necesito nada nuevo" Bella asintió y le dio a su madre una mirada suplicante.

"Te diré que, si mañana en la mañana sigues queriendo hacerlo, lo haremos. Pero si cambias de opinión, eso también estará bien" Renée abrazo a su hija mientras la escena se desvanecía.

"¿Ustedes creen que le dio sus regalos a otros?" Rose preguntó suavemente, en shock por la generosidad de Bella. Nunca se le habría ocurrido a ella hacer eso, especialmente a los cinco años.

"Creo que lo hizo. Bella es demasiado terca y desinteresada. Puedo verla haciendo eso" sonreí suavemente. Alice y Esme estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

Teníamos una nueva escena. Estábamos en una sala de estar. Mirando al cielo brillante y al escenario, diría que estábamos en Phoenix. Alice lo confirmo con pensamientos de la visión de hace meses de la casa de Renée.

La puerta se abrió, y Bella, literalmente, se tropezó con la mochila puesta. Se veía mayor, otra vez. Una rápida mirada al calendario me informo que Bella tendría once años. Bella puso la mochila en el suelo al lado de las escaleras y entro en la pequeña cocina.

Bella abrió el refrigerador y frunció el ceño.

"No de nuevo" gimió Bella. Fui capaz de mirar mientras abría la puerta. El contenido era muy escaso. Solo algunos condimentos, bebidas y el teléfono.

"¿Por qué esta el teléfono en el refrigerador?" preguntó Alice con una risita. Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía idea. Sé que Bella había comentado que su madre era atolondrada, pero wow.

Bella saco el teléfono junto con una lata de soda. Agarro la lista que estaba en el mostrador al lado del refrigerador. Abrió la lata y tomo un sorbo. Fue hacia los gabinetes y miro en cada uno de ellos. Se volvió hacia su lista y escribió artículos.

Cuando la lista estuvo terminada, ella agarro el teléfono.

Escuche la voz de Renée del otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, mama. Necesito que pases por el supermercado cuando vuelvas a casa. Necesitamos algunas cosas" escuche a Renée revolviendo cosas al otro lado del teléfono. Cuando dijo que estaba lista, Bella le dijo los artículos de la lista, luego su madre se los repitió.

Esme sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

"No te olvides recoger la ropa, mama; querías usar esa remera esta noche en la fiesta de Navidad. Tampoco te olvides de conseguir todas las cosas de la lista de compras que te di; la tienda estará cerrada mañana. Tienes cupones para algunas de las cosas en tu cartera" pude escuchar a Renée decir que no se olvidaría.

Me gire hacia Alice con incredulidad.

"¿No sabes lo que es un cupón?" le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

"Sé lo que es. Es que nunca supe que la gente realmente los usaba" Alice se veía disgustada.

"¿Recordaste enviar las facturas que te di?" preguntó Bella. Vi a Rose sacudir su cabeza en asombro de que Bella sonara mas como una madre de lo que sonaba Renée.

Mire a Bella rodar los ojos mientras su madre se echaba a reír por encontrarlos en el asiento junto a ella.

"Necesitas enviarlos hoy" dijo Bella firmemente, con los ojos cerrados.

Renée le dijo algunas cosas más a Bella antes de colgar. Bella suspiro y se levanto de su asiento, agarrando un registro que estaba en la encimera. Saco un par de facturas y escribió unos cheques para ellas.

"¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?" preguntó Esme.

"Once" respondí mirando a Bella. Había perdido el aspecto de niña, podías ver el principio de los rasgos que tenia hoy en día. Sentí una punzada de tristeza al saber que en unas horas perdería a mi ángel nuevamente "Ella se hizo cargo de la contabilidad, la cocina y la mayoría de las tareas del hogar cuando tenía 10 años" le respondí. Esme sacudió su cabeza mientras veía a Bella actuando como una adulta en vez de actuar como la mayoría de las niñas de su edad. Ella quería desesperadamente darle a Bella la atención que creía que una madre debería dar. Me di cuenta de que ella quería a Bella como a su hija y que sentía que había perdido a otra hija. Me sentí culpable. No había notado lo mucho que varios miembros de mi familia se preocupaba por ella, hasta que nos fuimos.

"Lo siento mucho, Esme" susurré. Ella despego sus ojos de Bella.

"Entonces vuelve con ella. Te necesita. Nos necesita. La necesitamos" suplico Esme. Luche para mantener la compostura.

"No creo que eso sea lo correcto. Aunque sé que su pasado con Renée fue difícil, eso no me hace cambiar de opinión. Todavía no sabes si esta mejor sin nosotros"

"Podríamos si me dejaras ver" insinuó Alice. Sacudí la cabeza en desacuerdo y ella resopló "¿No ves que la vida ha vuelto a ti solamente por estar cerca de ella, incluso en el pasado?"

"Eso no me da el derecho de ser egoísta y quitarle su vida" replique. Siempre podría a Bella antes de mí.

"El tiene razón. Nada de lo que he visto dice que deberíamos volver a meternos en su vida nuevamente" Rose estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

La escena ante nosotros se oscureció nuevamente.

La escena se ilumino y estábamos en el medio de un pasillo iluminado. Se veía como un instituto muy ocupado. Intentamos quedarnos a un lado, para evitar que la gente caminara a través de nosotros. Incluso con mi altura, era difícil encontrar a Bella entre la multitud. Trate de encontrarla en los pensamientos de los demás, pero estaban en blanco. Podía escuchar su corazón, así que tenía que estar en alguna parte de la escuela. Finalmente escuche una suave pero dulce voz decir 'Discúlpenme, por favor'. Ahí estaba mi ángel. Note que ella se veía como antes de venir a Forks. De hecho, estaba usando mi blusa favorita. Entonces esta tendría que ser la Navidad de antes de que viniera a Forks.

Ella estaba haciendo su camino, zigzagueando entre la multitud. Algún idiota chocó con ella, haciendo que tirara sus libros. Apenas le dio un vistazo a Bella, antes de seguir su camino por el corredor. Siseé al ver a Bella siendo maltratada. El chico tenia suerte de que no lo podía herir por ello. Mire como Bella juntaba sus libros y continuaba su camino.

Bella se detuvo frente a una pareja besándose contra los casilleros. Ella se veía asqueada y molesta por la escena. Miro su reloj y luego gimió.

"Disculpen" ella trataba de no mirar a la pareja directamente "Disculpen" dijo mas fuerte. Ella se estaba molestando más, podía ver su cara de gatito que se cree tigre.

"Disculpen" le dio un golpecito al hombro del chico.

"¿Qué?" le gruño. Instantáneamente, yo le gruñí a él. _Tranquilo Edward, recuerda que no puedes hacer nada! _Alice me miro. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho. Tal vez no ahora, pero rastrearía a esa pobre escusa de hombre y haría algo al respecto.

_Bella no querría que tu hicieras eso._ Alice vino y toco mi brazo. Suspire porque ella tenía razón.

"Me gustaría llegar a mi casillero para poder irme a casa, si no te importa" Bella se sonrojo. Cerré los ojos mientras el chico miraba a Bella como una posibilidad. Sabía que mi Bella era hermosa, pero el chico la estaba mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Empecé a sacudirme de rabia. Note que Alice apretó el agarre que tenía en mi brazo. Esme tomo mi otro brazo.

_Edward, enserio, cálmate. Este es el pasado, no puedes pararlo o cambiarlo._

"Cierto, lo siento, Becky. Tú te vez tremendamente bien. ¿Necesitas alguna tutoría durante el verano?" movió las cejas mientras se movía a un lado. Bella se veía horrorizada, murmurando 'asqueroso' bajo su aliento. La rubia estaba echando humo a su lado.

"Johnny" se quejo ella. El la miro y le dio la misma sonrisa que le acababa de dar a Bella.

"Hay suficiente de mi para compartir, bebe" la rubia giro sobre sus tacones y se fue "Llámame" el idiota grito tras ella. Se volvió hacia Bella, que ahora estaba en su casillero, obviamente tratando de apurarse.

"¿Bueno, Becky?" pregunto él con impaciencia, tuvo el coraje de rezar para que ella fuer virgen. Ella es mía. O al menos lo seria, si no la hubiera dejado. Ahora me cuestiono con qué clase de chico la había dejado. Más le valía tratarla con respeto. Tal vez debería ir a ver como estaba.

"Es Bella" suspiró Bella, cerrando su mochila y poniéndola sobre su hombro.

"¿Huh?" el tipo era un completo imbécil.

"Idiota" murmuró Rose.

"Tarado" Alice se rio por lo bajo.

"Chicas" Esme estaba tratando de reprenderlas, pero esta sonriendo.

"Sabes que, no importa. Tengo que irme" ella se dio la vuelta.

"Espera. Betty" Bella se encogió. No pude evitar reírme un poco. El chico realmente era algo más. Rose y Alice resoplaron entre risas.

"Si" Bella siseó mientras se daba la vuelta. Ella estaba fastidiada a este punto, pero intentaba fuertemente mantenerse educada.

"¿Qué te parece lo de la tutoría?" preguntó.

"El imbécil tiene un promedio D" sacudí la cabeza.

"Estoy llena. Estoy feliz con mis A, gracias" Bella se giro y camino lo más rápido que podía.

"Llámame" le grito el chico.

"Que idiota" masculló Esme. No pude evitar romper en risas por sus impactantes palabras. Esme me entrecerró los ojos.

"Emmett estaría tan orgulloso de ti" intente sofocar mis risas. Esme rodo los ojos y se rio.

La escena cambio y estábamos en la casa de Bella. Bella estaba cocinando la cena. Por lo que se veía, era una cena importante. Mirándola cuidadosamente, ella parecía nerviosa. Estaba mordiéndose el labio y miraba el reloj.

"¿Tiene una cita o algo?" preguntó Rose, notando el nerviosismo de Bella.

"Ella nunca salió con nadie antes de Edward" respondió Alice rápidamente, lanzándome una mirada. Me hizo sentir especial el ser el único hombre con el que había estado Bella, que había sido su primer beso, así como ella había sido el mío. Me mataba pensar en ella con otro hombre. Alguien que no tenía que contener el afecto; alguien que podía darle un bebe. Ese alguien nunca podría ser yo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y Renée entro. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados con cosas sobre la Víspera y el día de Navidad.

"Huele increíble aquí, Bella" Renée se acerco y se sentó en la mesa.

"Gracias" respondió Bella desde la estufa. Renée la miro durante unos momentos.

"Escúpelo" dijo Renée. Ella sabía que Bella le estaba escondiendo algo desde la semana anterior.

"¿Qué?" Bella miro alrededor del mostrador y del piso. Ella debió malinterpretar a Renée.

"Me refiero a ¿Qué estas escondiendo? Oh ya se, ¡es un chico!" Renée reboto en su asiento recordándome a Alice. Me tense un poco.

"No, no es un chico" Bella se volvió hacia la estufa, pareciendo más nerviosa.

"¿Qué es entonces?" urgió Renée sin rendirse. Bella suspiro antes de voltearse hace su madre.

"Quería esperar hasta después de las fiestas antes de decir algo" Bella se mordió el labio.

"¿Es algo malo?" Renée estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

"No, en absoluto" Bella puso su cabello detrás del hombro "Hable con Charlie el otro día. Le pregunte si era posible que fuera a vivir con el por lo que quedaba del instituto"

Los pensamientos de Renée registraron lentamente lo que Bella acababa de decir.

"¿Qué? ¿No eres feliz aquí?" Renée estaba triste. Vi la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Bella.

"Si, soy feliz. Pero me di cuenta de que casi no conozco a mi padre. Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con él antes de irme a la universidad. Podría ser mi última oportunidad. No tiene nada que ver con lo que has o no has hecho. Eres una madre genial. Solamente quiero conocer a Charlie mejor" Bella no miro los ojos de Renée. Sabía que Bella no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Pero Renée pareció creerle. Al parecer, una parte de ella aún se sentía culpable por alejarla de Charlie.

"Eso no es todo, ¿Hay mas, no es así?" preguntó Rose, notando la verdad a medias de Bella.

"Renée se acaba de casar con Phil. Ella sabe que Renée está triste y lo extraña cuando él está viajando. Bella se siente culpable por hacer que ella se quede por su causa. Esa es la razón principal por la que decidió mudarse a Forks" respondió Alice antes de que yo pudiera.

Leí los pensamientos de Rose y vi que ella siempre pensó que Bella había sido enviada ahí.

"Bueno, Rose, tal vez si le hubieras dado una oportunidad y le hubieras hablado en lugar de ignorarla todo el tiempo, lo habrías sabido" la mire. Todavía me enojaba pensar en la manera en la que ella trataba a Bella. Rose me dio una mirada fulminante antes de resoplar. Ella no quería admitir que sabía que yo tenía razón.

"Bella, creí que tu odiabas Forks" cuestiono Renée. Creo que estaba sospechando de la verdadera razón de Bella para irse.

"No es tan malo" mintió Bella "Además solo seria por un año y medio"

"¿Entonces supongo que Charlie está bien con esto?" Renée suspiró.

"Si, de hecho sonaba muy feliz por ello" Bella sonrió.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo. Apuesto que él ha extrañado a Bella más de lo que dejo ver" Esme sonrió tristemente. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso.

"Hablare con Charlie así podremos hacer los arreglos" Renée se sorbió la nariz, levantándose.

"Mama, no estoy haciendo esto para lastimarte" Bella se veía triste. Renée atravesó la cocina y la abrazo.

"Lo sé, cariño. Es que a ninguna madre le gusta ver a su bebe dejar el nido" Renée le dio un apretón adicional antes de separarse.

"Mama, difícilmente soy un bebe" Bella rodó los ojos.

"Lo sé. Lo sé" Renée le sonrió entre lagrimas.

"Si esto es lo que TU realmente quieres, entonces estoy bien con ello" Renée miro el rostro de Bella cuidadosamente.

"Lo es" mintió Bella.

La escena se volvió negra, me prepare para lo que vendría después. ¿Cuán feliz era ella ahora? ¿Estaría con Mike? ¿Pasando la navidad con él, intercambiando regalos? ¿Aceptaría sus regalos sin quejarse? Espero que no tenga que verlo besándola, no estoy seguro si podría manejarlo.

**A/N: Me sentí horrible porque Renée dejo a Charlie en Víspera de Navidad. Estoy usando la línea temporal de ****Saga Crepúsculo: Guía oficial ilustrada ****por Stephenie Meyer. Ahí muestra que ella se fue en diciembre. Me sentí mal porque Charlie no pasara más tiempo con su hija.**

**Un poco de conocimiento sobre la naturaleza dadora y altruista de Bella en ente capítulo. También de cómo ella era en la casa. Aun no es suficiente para que el vuelva con Bella. Pero una vez que vea el presente de Bella, quien sabe lo que pasara ya que ella está en su etapa zombi.**

**Muchos adivinaron que la visitante de Edward era la abuela de Bella. Hay una razón por la que no la reconoció como el fantasma que lo visito. Era su otra abuela, la madre de Charlie. La pista eran los ojos, ya que Bella obtuvo sus ojos de Charlie.**

**En el siguiente, el pasado de Edward.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

"**Bella, ¿Tu no pensaste que fue gracioso?" Emmett hizo un puchero.**

"**Pensé que fue dulce que tratara de darle al gato un regalo de navidad" dije con un encogimiento de hombros.**

"**No, mi broma" Emmett suspiro frustrado.**

"**¿Dijiste una broma?" mordí mi labio tratando de pensar en lo que el había dicho antes.**

"**Mis sentimientos exactos" se rio Jasper por lo bajo, pero me dio una mirada extraña.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es. No soy dueña de 'Un Cuento de Navidad'. Charles Dickens lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 3: El Pasado de Edward.**

No recuerdo haber parpadeado, pero hace un segundo yo estaba en mi habitación y después me encontraba en una lujosa habitación en una casa diferente. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme. No estaba segura de cómo podría manejar esto sin ser un desastroso manojo de lágrimas. Yo estaba ansiosa de ver a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo estaba.

"¿Dónde estamos? Es un lugar elegante" dijo Emmett mientras miraba alrededor. Mire los muebles. Se veían nuevos, pero parecían de la era anterior.

"Estamos en la casa de los padres de Edward" respondió Carlisle. Estaba curiosa sobre el año.

De repente, hubo un chirrido, y luego un grito de batalla al mismo tiempo que un gato entro corriendo a la habitación, las garras de hacían clic en el piso de madera, con un niño corriendo tras él. Me tropecé hacia atrás para evitar una colisión y un par de brazos me atraparon. Ambas formas corrieron a través de un sobresaltado Emmett, quien, al parecer, había sido capturado con la guardia baja.

"Eso fue simplemente extraño, somos como fantasmas ahora" se dio la vuelta. Los brazos que me había atrapado, me estabilizaron y me dejaron ir.

"Gracias" volteé para ver a Jasper parado detrás de mí.

"No hay de que" el asintió. Ambos nos dimos vuelta para ver la escena.

"Edward Anthony, deja de perseguir al gato" escuche a alguien entrando a la habitación. Reconocí a Elizabeth de antes.

"Es dulce. Eddie ya esta acosando a los felinos a la tierna edad de… er, ¿Qué edad tiene?" Emmett miro a Carlisle.

Parecía que Carlisle estaba analizando a Edward desde donde se encontraba. El cabello de Edward era más claro en ese entonces que actualmente. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Sus mejillas pequeñas y redondas aun le daban un aspecto de bebe.

"Diría que tiene cuatro" supuso Carlisle.

Edward se paro en el medio de la habitación. Se volteó hacia su madre con las manos detrás de la espalda. Estaba usando un trajecito, se veía tan lindo. Sentí que el agujero en mi corazón se apretaba y palpitaba. Sentí mis ojos aguarse mientras miraba la escena.

"Jovencito, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre perseguir al gato?" su madre se paro con las manos en las caderas.

"Me dijiste que dejara al gato o el podría rasguñarme" le dio una sonrisa angelical. Emmett y Jasper resoplaron entre risas.

"¿Entonces por qué los estas persiguiendo?" ella suspiro en exasperación.

"Quería darle su regalo de Navidad" respondió Edward dulcemente. Mi primer pensamiento fue sobre lo dulce que eso era. Volví a mirar a Edward mientras el sacaba un pez que rivalizaría con los que atrapaba Charlie del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mi boca se abrió en shock.

Emmett y Jasper explotaron en risas, e incluso Carlisle se estaba riendo suavemente.

"Santo cielo" Elizabeth se agarro el pecho en estado de shock. Ella cerró sus ojos y parecía que estaba, o rezando ó contando. Hablo con los ojos cerrados "Edward, por favor regrésale el pescado al cocinero en la cocina. No es algo que el gato pueda comer"

"Si, señora" Edward hizo un puchero al mismo tiempo que se iba corriendo.

"Camina, no corras" le grito con un suspiro "Debe correr a todos lados" hablo consigo misma.

"Ese regalo fue sospechoso **(1)**" Emmett se rió entre dientes "Oh vas, fue divertido" miro alrededor y noto que ninguno de nosotros se estaba riendo.

"No, no lo fue" Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

"Bella, ¿Tu no pensaste que fue gracioso?" Emmett hizo un puchero.

"Pensé que fue dulce que tratara de darle al gato un regalo de navidad" dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No, mi broma" Emmett suspiro frustrado.

"¿Dijiste una broma?" mordí mi labio tratando de pensar en lo que él había dicho antes.

"Mis sentimientos exactos" se rio Jasper por lo bajo, pero me dio una mirada extraña. Escuche pisadas y vi a Edward volver a la habitación mas cuidadosamente. Esta vez estaba cargando una bandeja con galletas y un vaso de leche.

"María me dio esto para Santa. También dijo que había algo para ti" Edward le tendió una nota.

"Puedes poner las cosas para Santa en la mesa junto al árbol" Elizabeth abrió la nota y comenzó a leer. Edward hizo lo que se le dijo, y después se arrodillo junto al árbol. Mire el árbol. Estaba ricamente decorado con bolas y cintas de colores. También tenía velas encendidas en lugar de luces. Allí había más regalos de los que nunca había visto debajo de un árbol.

Elizabeth volvió a doblar la nota con un suspiro.

Ella se acerco y se sentó en el sofá. Edward levanto la mirada y noto que ella se veía molesta. El se levanto y fue a sentarse junto a ella en el sillón. Le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Mi padre va a llegar tarde de nuevo?" preguntó Edward, pero sonaba mas como una afirmación.

"Si, el no podrá volver hasta mañana" ella le revolvió un poco el pelo "Es tiempo para otro corte de cabello" y el frunció el ceño tratando de esquivarla.

"¿Puedo abrir mis regalos ahora, por favor?" preguntó Edward cortésmente.

"Si, puedes" Elizabeth sonrió mientras Edward se deslizaba fuera del sofá y se apresuraba a llegar hacia el árbol. Agarro una caja y rompió el papel. Lo destapo y saco una pelota y un guante nuevos.

"¡Gracias!" los ojos de Edward brillaban.

"Tendrás que agradecerle a tu padre. El compro el regalo. Estoy segura de que en primavera tu padre estará encantado de llevarte al parque y enseñarte a jugar" Elizabeth sonrió, pero la cara de Edward pareció decaer "No estés tan triste. Estoy segura de que mantendrá su promesa" note que a ninguno la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos. Mi roto corazón se removió por Edward. Parecía que su padre ya lo estaba deprimiendo cuando tenía esta edad.

La escena se oscureció de repente y se volvió a encender mostrando un cuarto oscuro, solamente había una pequeña lámpara encendida.

La habitación estaba casi vacía, a excepción por un colgante para la escuela sobre la cama, un armario y un escritorio que tenía libros y papeles sobre él. La habitación era tan fría y sin sentimientos.

"¿Esta es algún tipo de escuela privada? Porque Edward nunca llego a ir a la universidad cuando era humano, ¿cierto?" preguntó Jasper escaneando la habitación.

"Recuerdo que el menciono que sus padres lo habían enviado a una escuela privada por algún tiempo" dije suavemente.

"El calendario dice 1913 así que Edward tendría doce" Carlisle se paró a un lado del escritorio. La puerta se abrió y Edward irrumpió en la habitación viéndose molesto. Su cabello se había oscurecido hasta el color cobrizo. Estaba cargando una caja y el la tiro a la cama. Paso a través de Emmett antes de golpear la cama.

"Estoy empezando a creer que lo está haciendo a propósito" murmuró Emmett.

"¿Por qué simplemente no te mueves? Deberías ser lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarlo" Jasper rodó los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre la pared detrás de la cabeza de Edward mientras abría la carta para leerla.

"Jasper, no estoy seguro de que deberías invadir la privacidad de Edward" lo reprendió Carlisle.

"Estamos aquí para aprender más sobre él. A no ser que lea esto en voz alta, vamos a tener que investigar nosotros" respondió Jasper. Mientras leía, comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

"Bueno, entonces" urgió Carlisle.

"Es de su madre. Se estaba disculpando por estar fuera con su padre en Navidad. Los negocios que estaba haciendo le tomaron más de lo que esperaba, y necesita que ella se quede con él. Edward tiene que quedarse en la escuela ya que no habrá nadie en la casa. Le envió algunos regalos y le prometió que se lo recompensaría" resumió Jasper.

"Esta solo en Navidad" sentí que las lagrimas llegaban a mis ojos. Pobre Edward, aun era solo un niño. ¿Sus padres realmente pensaban que los regalos lo harían sentir mejor?

"Pobre chico, no lo culpo por estar tan enfadado" Emmett hizo una mueca.

"Feliz Navidad para mi" Edward hizo el papel una bola y lo tiro a tacho. Agarro un libro de su escritorio y fue a su cama para leerlo.

La habitación se oscureció y se volvió a encender mostrando un iluminado comedor. Edward estaba sentado en una mesa larga vestido con un traje completo con chaleco y corbata. Ya no era un niño pequeño; de hecho, se veía cerca de la edad que tenía antes de ser transformado. Era devastadoramente apuesto, incluso como humano. Me hizo darme cuenta de que aun si Edward fuera humano, yo seguía palideciendo en comparación. Escuche a Jasper aclararse la garganta. Lo mire y el sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera en desacuerdo. Me volteé hacia la mesa y evite mirar a Edward.

Su madre estaba al final de la mesa usando un elegante vestido de un verde profundo que combinaba con sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. En la otra punta de la mesa estaba un hombre que tendría que ser el padre de Edward. Los rasgos faciales eran fuertemente parecidos. Estaba leyendo el periódico en la mesa.

"Sr. Masen, ¿puede eso esperar para después? Es nuestra cena de Navidad" pregunto Elizabeth dulcemente.

"Si, querida" respondió doblando el periódico. Tomo otra porción de comida antes de que su mirada se posara en Edward.

"Así que, hijo ¿Cómo va la escuela?" inquirió.

"La escuela está bien" mascullo Edward frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Hable con el decano, dice que estas teniendo mayormente A, excepto por una A- en cálculo. ¿Qué sucedió allí?" continuo su padre.

"Está molesto por una A-, que duro" Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

"Por lo que se, el padre de Edward siempre ha sido duro con el" Carlisle suspiró.

"Hay un examen que no fue el mejor, ya que estaba enfermo durante el" Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Hmm, tal vez puedo conseguir que lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Esto afectara tu graduación este año?" su padre se veía preocupado.

"Espera. ¿Edward tiene diecisiete ya? Parece un poco joven como para terminar la secundaria" preguntó Jasper.

"Su cumpleaños fue el 20 de junio" respondí.

"¿Entonces él tiene dieciséis ahora, cierto?" me miro a mi, luego a Carlisle.

"Si, esta parece ser la navidad justo antes de que lo transformara" Carlisle asintió.

"No te preocupes, padre. Me graduare pronto para tus planes" replicó con amargura.

"¿Mis planes?" su padre se veía agitado.

"Si, tus planes. En el que me graduó pronto para ir a la escuela de leyes y unirme a la firma" respondió Edward un poco sarcástico.

"Cuida tu tono. ¿Tienes un plan mejor? Serias un idiota si pensaras que puedes tocar el piano para vivir. Nunca te ganaras la vida con eso. ¿Cómo mantendrás a una familia?" su padre dejo caer el tenedor con un estruendo.

"En realidad, estaba pensando en unirme a la guerra" respondió Edward.

"Por supuesto que no" su madre se veía presa del pánico "Dile que no"

"Por supuesto, la respuesta es no. Es demasiado joven para enlistarse. Iras a la escuela y eso es final" dijo su padre firmemente.

Edward fulmino su plato con la mirada. Elizabeth lo miro y sonrió.

"Vamos, Edward. Tal vez sea tiempo de que encuentras a una joven. Entonces veras que el camino que tu padre eligió para ti es el correcto" Edward levanto la mirada, miro a su madre y le dio una sonrisa gentil.

"Madre, aquí no hay chicas que me interesen" respondió Edward.

"Si llegaras a conocerlas tal vez cambiarias de opinión" insistió su madre.

"Madre, se que tienes las mejores intenciones. De cualquier manera, he conocido a la mayoría de las jóvenes de aquí. Se como son. La mayoría de las jóvenes están más interesadas en el dinero y la posición de nuestra familia que en mí. Prefiero esperar a encontrar a alguien que sea menos superficial. Alguien que me quiera por quién soy. Alguien quien pueda mantener una conversación inteligente. No alguna chica frívola que se ríe incesantemente mientras me llama 'Eddie'" dijo Edward ásperamente "No voy a estar con alguien en quien no estoy interesado. No sería justo para ella"

Sentí los ojos de los otros tres darme miradas indicadoras. Esto se había dicho hace noventa años, podría haber cambiado de parecer. Deseaba poder creer que era cierto. Volteé mi mirada a la alfombra.

"Acordare contigo en eso, hijo. Tendrás mucho tiempo para cortejar a una joven después. Deberías enfocarte en tus estudios primero" su padre asintió. El rostro de Edward parecía solemne, pero no dijo nada. Elizabeth se veía un poco decepcionada.

"Si hemos terminado de comer, vengan conmigo al salón" su padre bajo la servilleta y se levanto. Camino hacia la silla de Elizabeth y la corrió para ella. Edward los siguió detrás; yendo a la habitación donde vimos por primera vez a Edward de niño.

Luego de que todos se hubieran sentado, Edward padre busco en su bolsillo y saco una caja de terciopelo negro. Se lo tendió a Elizabeth. Elizabeth le sonrió tomándolo y abriéndolo.

Desde mi lugar podía ver que era un collar de perlas.

"El collar es hermoso" ella le sonrió a su esposo. Intercambiaron una mirada y se podía ver el amor brillando en sus ojos. El padre de Edward tenía la misma sonrisa torcida que Edward tenia.

Después de un momento, ellos parecieron recordar que Edward estaba en la habitación. Su padre miro a Edward y busco en su bolsillo nuevamente.

"Feliz Navidad, hijo" le arrojo un juego de llaves a Edward. Edward las atrapo con una mano. Las miro y luego miro a su padre.

"¿Para qué son estas?" preguntó Edward mirando las llaves en su mano.

"Para tu auto. Sé que soy duro contigo, pero estoy orgulloso de lo duro que has trabajado en la escuela. Este regalo es una recompensa por tus logros. No muchos jóvenes de tu edad tienen un auto. Pero pensé que lo necesitarías para ir al campus o incluso para venir los fines de semana para visitar a tu madre. Sé que ella te extraña cuando estas lejos"

"Gracias, padre y madre" los ojos de Edward estaban amplios con emoción y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Creo que la primera sonrisa real que le vi.

Me pregunte si la manera en que el padre de Edward mostraba su cariño era dando regalos. Tal vez por eso Edward tenía la necesidad de comprarme regalos todo el tiempo. Estaba tratando de mostrarme su cariño, de la manera en la que se lo habían enseñado.

"Gracias" Edward se veía genuinamente feliz "¿Puedo ver el auto ahora?" preguntó.

"Puedes, tu auto está afuera, al lado del mío" su padre asintió. Edward salto de su asiento y se apresuro a salir de la habitación. Su padre le dio a Elizabeth un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse para seguirlo.

"Genial, vamos a ver qué tipo de auto le consiguió su viejo" Emmett se volteó para seguirlos. La escena se oscureció y reaparecimos de nuevo fuera.

"Awww, hombre" se quejó Emmett. Reaparecimos en un callejón en la parte de atrás de un edificio. A unos pasos de nosotros, Edward se estaba paseando.

Jasper lo miro cuidadosamente, luego miro a Carlisle.

"¿Estamos seguros de que ella debería ver esto?" preguntó.

"¿Disculpa?" lo mire duramente. Quien era él para censurar lo que yo miraba "Hay una razón por la que yo estoy aquí viendo esto" le dije sintiéndome muy molesta.

"Es el periodo de rebeldía de Edward, Bells puede manejarlo. Dudo que lo muestren atacando a alguien" Emmett se encogió de hombros. Volví mi mirada hacia Edward y me adelante unos pasos para verlo mejor. Edward se veía como el Adonis que yo conocí. Solo que sus ojos eran de un profundo naranja rojizo. También parecía que estaba en agonía. Esperaba que Emmett tuviera razón y no tuviera que verlo atacando a nadie.

"Esta escena no mostrara nada perturbador" hablo Carlisle "Recuerdo este día claramente"

Casi al instante en el que todas las palabras habían abandonado su boca, la puerta trasera del edificio se abrió y salió Carlisle con un maletín medico en la mano. Edward se volteo para saludarlo.

"Maldición Carlisle, no has envejecido un día" comento Emmett.

"Gracias" Carlisle sonrió secamente. Jasper le dio una mirada incrédula.

"¿Qué?" Emmett lo miro. Jasper solamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Esta va a ser una larga noche" Jasper suspiró, volteándose hacia la escena.

"Carlisle" hablo la voz musical de Edward y los bordes del agujero escosaron. Me rodee con los brazos fuertemente.

"Edward, es bueno verte. Feliz Navidad" Carlisle sonrió, se veía feliz de ver a Edward.

"Feliz Navidad. ¿Cómo han estado tu y Esme?" Edward se veía nervioso.

"Estamos bien. Deberías pasar por casa, Esme te extraña" Carlisle sonrió.

"Lo hare" Edward asintió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

"Edward, hijo, ¿algo esta molestándote?" preguntó Carlisle.

"He venido para ofrecerte una disculpa por la forma en la que me marche y por pensar que tú estabas peleando contra lo que creía que era natural para un vampiro. Creí que podía justificarlo cazando a los que lastimaban a otros. Pero ahora parece que he estado jugando a ser Dios con las vidas de las personas y no me gusta. He decidido volver a tomar el estilo de vida alternativo que tu elegiste" Edward tenía la cabeza agachada.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Edward. Le toma a un gran hombre admitir que estaba equivocado. Estoy feliz de que hayas decidió cambiar tu vida. ¿Esto significa que volverás a casa?" Carlisle le dio una sonrisa gentil.

"¿Tu me permitirías volver?" los ojos de Edward se agrandaron en sorpresa.

"Por supuesto. Tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi hogar. Solo porque elegiste salir y descubrir las cosas por tu cuenta, no significa que voy a darte la espalda. Era una lección de la vida que tu tenias que aprender por ti mismo, lo entiendo. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas elegido el camino correcto para ti y te hayas comprometido con la decisión tu solo; eso significa más que seguir el camino porque te dije que lo hicieras" Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Awww, eso es tan conmovedor" se mofó Emmett al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba el pecho con el puño en falsa emoción.

"Deja de ser un idiota" Jasper le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Chicos" Carlisle suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"Fue bueno de tu parte de que le dijeras eso. Creo que se estaba castigando a sí mismo por ello" mire a Carlisle.

"Gracias. Más a menudo, pienso que Edward era más duro consigo mismo de lo que era su padre. Quería que se sintiera bien consigo mismo y que no creyera que era un monstruo como él creía ser"

"El no es un monstruo. Nunca lo fue" susurre suavemente.

"¿Ni siquiera durante su periodo de rebeldía?" cuestionó Jasper.

"No. Incluso entonces él iba tras asesinos y secuestradores. Si él no tomaba esas vidas, cualquiera de aquellas personas podría haberse vuelto peor y asesinado aun más. Edward salvo más vidas de las que mato, si me preguntas" defendí mis creencias.

"Cálmate. Era solo una pregunta. No estaba seguro de si conocías ese lado de él. No le gusta hablar mucho de eso. Me complace de que te lo dijera el mismo" dijo Jasper con dulzura.

"Entonces todo el tiempo que me quieran, me gustaría volver. Estoy cansado de estar por mi cuenta, disfrutaría tener algo de compañía" Edward le dio a Carlisle un abrazo.

"Sé que Esme estará emocionada de verte. Tú harás su Navidad. Ven, te mostrare donde nos estamos quedando" Carlisle envolvió su brazo alrededor de él y lo guío por el callejón.

La escena cambio una vez más y estábamos en su hogar en Forks. Me encogí al instante en que fui inundad por recuerdos alegres y tristes.

La última vez que estuve aquí fue la noche de mi cumpleaños. Mis ojos fueron a las esplendidas decoraciones que tenían que ser obra de Alice. Había arcos y guirnaldas por todos lados. Junto con el árbol más grande que he visto dentro de la casa de alguien. Incluso había medias colgadas con sus nombres junto a la chimenea. No era sorpresa que el árbol estuviera desbordante de regalos. Incluso más regalos que en las escenas anteriores.

La habitación estaba vacía. Escuche un sonido y alce la vista para ver a un montón de regalos con piernas bajando. Por primera vez me dieron ganas de reír un poco.

"¿Puedes siquiera ver?" sonreí mirando a Jasper.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" se rió entre dientes.

"Los paquete, Alice los envolvió todos y la figura es demasiado alta para ser ella" y hablando del diablo o debería decir pixie, ella salto por las escaleras y fue a ayudar a yo-pasado de Jasper.

Mire a mi ex-mejor amiga y lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos. La había extrañado casi tanto como a Edward.

"Ella te extraña también" me dijo suavemente Jasper.

"¿Por qué no se despidió?" las lagrimas me picaban en los ojos.

"Ella quería, pero Edward le dijo que sería mejor que no lo hiciera" Jasper respondió dudoso.

"No era su decisión" siseé enojada. ¿Quién era el para tomar esa decisión por ella o por mi? De repente me pregunte donde estaban los otros, de nuevo.

"Cuando tiene que ver con los compañeros de los otros, respetamos sus decisiones, no importa cuán estúpidas sean" respondió Emmett. Resoplé. Yo no era la verdadera compañera de Edward. Interrumpí a Jasper antes de que pudiera hablar.

"¿Dónde están las demás? No se ofendan, pero ¿Por qué ustedes tres en lugar de cualquier de ellas?" fulmine a Jasper con la mirada. Se veía sorprendido por mi arrebato, pero rápidamente su cara se puso en blanco.

"Lo dije antes, no estoy seguro" Jasper se encogió de hombros sin encontrar mis ojos.

"Eso es porquería" le dije a su excusa. Sus ojos se agrandaron nuevamente. Me arrepentía de ser grosera, pero odiaba que me mintieran.

"Wow, Bella. No sabía que lo tenias en ti" escuche a Emmett reírse. Lo ignore y mantuve mis ojos en Jasper.

"¿Alice te dijo que no dijeras nada?" pregunté. No haría que rompiera su palabra, pero él sabia más de lo que estaba diciendo.

"No exactamente, ella no estaba segura de cuán bien resultaría esto. Y considerando como estabas la primera vez que te vimos, creí que era mejor no decir nada" él seguía siendo críptico. Me pregunto que estaba pensando que me molestaría.

"¿Entonces ellas están con Edward?" susurré, las piezas se estaban uniendo en mi cabeza. El asintió. El paro y parecía que estaba teniendo un debate interno sobre algo. Me miro y me dio una sonrisa severa.

"También sabrás que Edward y las chicas están en un viaje similar" admitió Jasper. Pause mientras la noticia me llegaba.

"¿Estás diciendo que ellos están yendo a través de mi vida?" me entro un poco de pánico.

"Aww, hombre, estoy en el grupo equivocado" Emmett hizo un puchero.

"¿Estás bien?" Jasper me miro. No respondí. ¿Cuál era el punto de que Edward viera mi patética vida? ¿Probaría que había esquivado la bala?

"¿Bella?" Carlisle me llamo sonando preocupado.

"¡Es hora!" chilló Alice fuertemente, dirigiendo la atención a ella. Note que la mayoría había entrado a la habitación. Por primera vez vi a Esme, la extrañaba a ella también. Ella fue mas una figura materna para mí que Renée. Deseaba poder abrazarlos a todos. Bueno, tal vez a Rosalie no. Oh no, Jasper dijo que las chicas estaban con él. Eso significaba que Rosalie también estaba viendo lo patética que era. Como si la diosa de cabello dorado necesitaba más pruebas de que era mejor que yo.

"¡Edward!" grito Alice, haciendo que incluso yo me encogiera.

"Alice, ¿era necesario gritar?" la reprendió Esme gentilmente.

"Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada" Alice estaba rebotando arriba y abajo.

Edward llego al pie de las escaleras.

"Y estoy seguro de que escucharon tu emoción por todo Forks" Edward rodo los ojos mientras llegaba al ultimo escalón. Se veía tan guapo con ese suéter color vino con las mangas recogidas en sus musculosos brazos. Esos brazos que alguna vez me habían hecho sentir amada y segura.

"Relájate, mis regalos ya están bajo el árbol. Y antes de que preguntes, si están todos en orden" Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Tienen un orden de cómo poner los arboles bajo el árbol?" pregunté.

"Si" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Abrí la boca, pero antes de que pudiera comentar que eso era TOC, hablaron al unisonó de nuevo "Alice" como si fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba. Y de nuevo, tal vez era toda la explicación que necesitaba.

Mire como todas las parejas se abrazaban y todos comenzaron a intercambiar regalos. El pobre Edward parecía sobrar nuevamente. Su rostro parecía solemne mientras trataba de mantener su atención desviada de las demostraciones de afecto. La peor pareja eran Emmett y Rosalie; me estaban haciendo sentir incomoda. Me sentí mal por Edward. Se veía solitario incluso rodeado por su familia. Deseaba poder abrazarlo, o que fuera suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

"Al parecer tendríamos que hacer sido mas consientes en como alardeamos nuestras relaciones frente a él. Explica aun mas su depresión, viéndolo de esta manera. Lo ignoramos y lo hicimos sentir como si fuera un intruso" observo Jasper.

"¿No lo pudiste sentir antes de él?" pregunté.

"Sentía su depresión, pero estaba tan envuelto en la alegría de los demás que lo consideraba irrazonable en ocasiones. Pero mirándolo de este modo, puedo ver que no puedo culparlo" Jasper se veía arrepentido.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer sido más considerados. El nunca dijo nada, así que no pensé que le molestaba" Carlisle frunció el ceño.

"Probablemente porque él sabía que no lo estaban haciendo a propósito" dije suavemente.

"Edward, Tanya llamo anoche" Rose se volteo hacia él; tenía un brillo diabólico en los ojos. Mi pecho se oprimió ante el pensamiento de la, sin duda, hermosa vampiresa que quería a Edward.

"¿Lo hizo? ¿Cómo están ella y los demás?" Edward sonaba aburrido.

"Están bien. Ella ha estado preguntando por ti. Porque no le das una oportunidad, en vez de estar deprimido y arruinar el buen humor de los demás" dijo despectivamente.

"Perra" dije al mismo tiempo que le entrecerraba los ojos. Jasper se rio suavemente por mi comentario. Mire rápidamente a Emmett, dándome cuenta de que acababa de insultar a su compañera. El estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero no me estaba mirando a mí.

"No era mi intención arruinar el buen humor de todos. Me iré si eso hace las cosas mas fáciles" Edward bajo la mirada mientras se movía para levantarse.

"No, no te puedes ir en Navidad" Esme se veía molesta.

"Bueno, yo no voy a cambiar mi opinión sobre Tanya solo para estar con alguien. Eso no está bien" Edward suspiro en frustración.

"Por supuesto que no, corazón. Te mereces a alguien mejor que a alguien con morales cuestionables" Esme se acerco y palmeo su mano.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Esme. Tanya solo está interesada porque la rechazaste. Tú eres un juego para ella, nada más. No quiero que lastimen a mi hermano de esa manera" Alice fulmino a Rosalie con la mirada. La vi perder el enfoque por un minuto.

"¿Quién es esa?" el interés de Edward se asomo mientras miraba a la pixie. Alice lo miro y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que es la hija del Jefe Swan. Será transferida en enero. Ella va a atraer mucha atención en el instituto en unas semanas" respondió Alice.

"Bien, tal vez eso desviara la atención de nosotros por ser los recién llegados" Jasper asintió.

"Si, simplemente maravilloso. No puedo decirte lo mucho que amo que me miren millones de personas" resoplé.

"Técnicamente, solo trescientos cincuenta y siete" señalo Emmett. Le saque la lengua.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Alice me vio en cuanto tome mi decisión?" me volteé hacia Jasper.

"Lo hizo, pero aun no sabía que significaba" respondió Jasper.

"Edward, ¿podrías tocar el piano para nosotros, por favor?" le pregunto Alice con un puchero.

"¿Alguna petición?" preguntó parándose. Cuando asintió le dio a Emmett una mala mirada "No voy a tocar eso"

Edward rápidamente se fue hacia el piano y empezó a tocar. Inconscientemente me moví a su lado mientras el tocaba **I am Dreaming of a White Christmas.** Extrañaba sus composiciones. Podía sentarme y escucharlo tocar por horas.

Levante la mirada al final de la canción para darme cuenta de que los otros habían dejado la habitación sin decir nada, aunque sea que yo hubiera escuchado. Edward suspiro y continúo tocando.

"Adivinare que después de esto nos moveremos hacia el presente" hablo Carlisle.

Me congele. No estaba lista para ver las 'distracciones' de Edward. Iba a doler verlo si era feliz.

Sentí una olas de calma golpearme. Mire a Jasper.

"¿Alguien sabe donde desapareció Edward?" preguntó Emmett, su voz sonaba apagada.

"¿El no está con ustedes?" pregunté. Los vi intercambiar miradas.

"No, no lo está. No estamos seguros de adonde fue. Nos dejo tan pronto como nos fuimos de Forks. No ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros" dijo Carlisle con tristeza. Me senté en shock. No tenía sentido. ¿Dónde demonios se había ido Edward?

**A/N: Pobre Edward, siempre sobrando y un poco solitario. Una mezcla de escenas humanas y vampíricas porque parecían tener sentido para Edward. No solamente para verlo, sino para ver la diferencia en el estilo familiar. Espero que se haya notado la diferencia entre los tipos de padres. Si, Edward comento dos veces que no iba a estar con una chica sin no era algo serio. Bella descarto esto porque está en negación y todavía cree en sus palabras en el bosque. Aun no ha salido completamente de su etapa de zombi. Ella está avanzando lentamente. Ver al Edward del presente será una gran llamada para despertar.**

**Elizabeth se dirigía al Sr. Masen formalmente porque era lo correcto en esa época. Puede parecer extraño, pero las cosas eran mucho mas estructuradas en aquellos días.**

**En el próximo llegamos al presente. Tomen nota de que el presente pasara como si los espíritus no hubieran intervenido. Edward y las chicas verán el presente de Bella primero. ¿Alguna idea de lo que pasara cuando Edward vea a Bella en su estado zombi? ¿Pero será suficiente para que el vuelva? ¿O el pensara que la ha lastimado demasiado?**

**Recuerden de que Edward no sabe que Bella esta en un viaje similar, aún.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

"**Bells, estoy en casa" llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. Suspiro profundamente mientras sacaba la pistola del cinturón. En lugar de colgarla como estaba acostumbrado a ver, el tomo la pistola y la guardo en la gaveta. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados, capte un pensamiento de que él tenía miedo de que Bella usara la pistola. ¿Por qué necesitaría ella una pistola? ¿Estaba en problemas? **

**Seguí rápidamente a Charlie mientras el entraba a la cocina. El aliento se me atasco en la garganta en cuanto vi a Bella.**

"**Oh mi Dios. ¿Está enferma? ¿Qué está mal con ella?" Alice estaba detrás de mí sonando desesperada.**

**Oh Bella, corazón. Esme sonaba preocupada mientras miraba en la cocina.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>En la historia original Emmett dice: "Now that present was just fishy" haciendo un juego de palabras con la palabra pescado en ingles 'fish'


	5. Chapter 4

**Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

**No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es. No soy dueña de 'Un Cuento de Navidad'. Charles Dickens lo es.**

**Capítulo 4: El Presente de Bella (EPOV)**

* * *

><p>La escena se abrió y aparecimos en una casa que no reconocí. Había varios chicos del instituto en alguna especie de sala. Estaban en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de fiesta.<p>

"Me asombra que algunos padres permitan que sus hijos salgan en Víspera de Navidad con sus amigos, en lugar de quedarse con sus familias en Navidad" Esme miro alrededor con el ceño fruncido porque había basura por todos lados. No estaría sorprendido su alguno estuviera borracho.

"Me sorprende que Bella este en una fiesta así" Alice miro alrededor.

"No lo está" no tenia que mirar alrededor para saberlo.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? Pensé que se suponía que teníamos que ver la vida de Bella, no la de los ignorantes de la escuela" se quejo Rose.

"Rose" advirtió Esme.

"El aroma de Bella no está aquí, tampoco el sonido de su corazón. Ella no está aquí." respondí nuevamente.

"¿Puedes distinguir el sonido de su corazón de los de los demás?" preguntó Rose suavemente, en sorpresa. Asentí.

"Entonces Rose tiene razón. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Tiene que relacionarse con Bella de alguna manera" Alice pregunto.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en Michael Newton que se encontraba en el sofá. Tenía una copa en su mano y ya estaba algo desorientado. Sus pensamientos por el momento estaban enfocados en lo que podría haber recibido por Navidad de sus padres.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Jessica se puso de pie para abrir. Así que esta debe ser su casa.

"Angela, pasa. No esperaba verte. Pensé que tenias obligaciones familiares" Jessica rodó los ojos como si la idea fuera absurda.

"Las tengo. No me voy a quedar. Solamente tengo algo para todos que había olvidado llevar a la escuela" Angela sonrió. Comenzó a pasar algunas tarjetas. Miro alrededor con una todavía en sus manos "¿Bella esta aquí?"

"Dios, no" Jessica rodó los ojos.

"Solamente sería una aguafiestas" se quejo Lauren. Entrecerré mis ojos a la auto-proclamada reina de la escuela. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar sobre Bella de esa manera?

"Eso no es amable. Es Navidad. Necesita que la animen. Pensé que era nuestra amiga" Angela sonaba ligeramente molesta.

"Por favor, yo trate de hablar con ella, pero ella ya no habla con nadie. Solamente se sienta allí como si fuera un zombi" lloriqueo Jessica. Aunque sus verdaderas intenciones había sido conseguir los trapos sucios de el rompimiento de Bella. ¿A qué se refería con que Bella no hablaba con nadie? ¿Recientemente termino con alguien más? No podía ser yo. Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante con la poca información.

"Se ve como un zombi" murmuró Lauren. Escuche a Alice sisear. ¿A qué se refería con ello, Bella estaba enferma o herida? ¿El idiota que había terminado con ella la había lastimado? Si lo hizo, lo rastrearía y lo mataría.

"No es su culpa, Cullen se lo hizo" refunfuñó Michael "Ella ha estado así desde que él la dejo en el bosque. Le debe haber hecho algo" gruñí. Nunca le pondría una mano encima a Bella. Me fui para protegerla. Tiene que ser algo más.

"¿La dejaste a mitad del bosque?" saltó Rose y me golpeó el brazo.

"Rose, Edward nunca haría algo así" la reprendió Esme. _¿No lo harías, cierto?_

"La deje a unos cien pies de la casa de Charlie. Todavía podíamos ver la casa perfectamente" Rose todavía me daba una mirada desdeñosa.

"Edward no habría hecho eso. Mi padre me dijo que ella admitió que corrió hacia él y se perdió" Angela me defendió. Golpee mi cabeza contra mis manos. ¿Por qué, Bella? Me habías prometido no hacer nada arriesgado.

"Por favor, Mike tu solo estas molesto porque no pudiste ser el que la rescatara. Un chico de la reservación lo hizo" Jessica bufo, ya que, en su opinión, su fiesta estaba siendo arruinada por hablar sobre Bella.

"Yo no lo llamaría un chico. ¿Viste lo grande que era? Todos esos músculos…" Lauren comenzó con las imágenes en su cabeza.

"El tiene un nombre, sabes" suspiró Angela, sin gustarle que trataran al chico como un pedazo de carne.

"¿Tú lo sabes?" Lauren parecía ansiosa. Tyler puso mala cara antes de tomarse un trago.

"Creo que era Sam Uley" respondió Mike a regañadientes. Me congele ante el nombre. ¿Uley? Esme y Rose se voltearon a verme con los ojos como platos.

"¿Los lobos? ¿Pensaba que se habían extinguido?" Esme sonaba preocupada.

"Espera, ¿Cuáles hombres lobo? Edward, si ellos están aquí, tenemos que volver. Bella no estaría a salvo con ellos" rogo Alice.

"Se ven a ellos mismo como protectores" susurre sin creérmelo yo mismo. Tal vez era el lobo quien la había lastimado. Bella podría estar demasiado asustada como para decir nada. Bella era un imán para el peligro y su padre era amigo con el Jefe Quileute, si es que habían vuelto. Lo más probable sería que el joven Jacob seria uno de ellos y a él le gustaba demasiado mi Bella.

La escena se oscureció y no obtuvimos más respuestas.

Una parte de mi estaba aliviada de que ella no estuviera con Mike, Incluso si se que lo correcto sería que ella estuviera con alguien como él.

Estábamos de regreso en salón de los Swan. Había un árbol, pero parecía que las decoraciones habían sido simplemente tiradas allí. Había dos regalos bajo el árbol. Alice lo estaba mirando con consternación. Ella frunció el ceño mirando alrededor de la casa, notando que no había otras decoraciones.

El latido del corazón de Bella se escuchaba en la casa, así que supe que ella estaba aquí, pero no podía verla y no había señales de que alguien más estuviera en la casa.

"Es tan silencioso aquí. ¿Ni siquiera tiene música encendida?" Alice fue la primera en hablar.

La puerta del frente se abrí y Charlie entro. Se veía cansado y mas avejentado que la última vez que lo vi.

"Bells, estoy en casa" llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. Suspiro profundamente mientras sacaba la pistola del cinturón. En lugar de colgarla como estaba acostumbrado a ver, el tomo la pistola y la guardo en la gaveta. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados, capte un pensamiento de que él tenía miedo de que Bella usara la pistola. ¿Por qué necesitaría ella una pistola? ¿Estaba en problemas?

Seguí rápidamente a Charlie mientras el entraba a la cocina. El aliento se me atasco en la garganta en cuanto vi a Bella.

"Oh mi Dios. ¿Está enferma? ¿Qué está mal con ella?" Alice estaba detrás de mí sonando desesperada.

_Oh Bella, corazón_. Esme sonaba preocupada mientras miraba en la cocina.

Mi dulce Bella se veía como una sombra de ella misma. Había perdido mucho peso. Sus ropas colgaban de ella flojamente. Su piel tenía un color enfermizo. A este punto, podría estar más blanca que yo. Tenía enormes sombras debajo de sus ojos por las muchas noches sin sueño. Su hermoso cabello marrón colgaba flácido y sin vida bajo su espalda. Se movía lentamente y de manera robótica por la cocina.

"¿Bells?" Charlie la llamo nuevamente. Bella se volteo con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro. Profundo en sus ojos, podías ver que estaban incrustados de tristeza. Podía ver porque Lauren había dicho zombi. No era solamente crueldad, era verdad.

"Hola, papa, ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa?" su voz salió en un susurro ronco.

"¿No lo escucho?" Rose arqueo una ceja. Me gire para gruñirle, pero la expresión de su rostro me detuvo. Por una vez, Rose parecía estar preocupada por Bella.

"Llegue a casa hace un momento. ¿Cuánto falta para la cena?" preguntó, tratando de sonreír.

"Umm" Bella miro la estufa con una expresión vacía y después al reloj "¿Veinte minutos?"

Sonaba tan apagada. Esta no era mi Bella. Mi Bella normalmente recibía a Charlie con una sonrisa y le preguntaba sobre su día. Era como si ella estuviera aquí, pero al mismo tiempo no estuviera.

Mis miedos sobre que ella estuviera enferma se triplicaron. ¿Ha visto a un doctor? ¿Era algo serio? ¿Alguien hizo algo para lastimarla?

"Todo esto es tu culpa" Alice me golpeo fuertemente en el brazo. Para alguien tan pequeña, golpeaba bastante fuerte.

"¿Mía?" la mire y luego mire a Bella. Seguramente Bella no podía seguir molesta por mí. Ella me había dejado ir. Pero todos en la fiesta también pensaban que era mi culpa. ¿Realmente había destruido a mi ángel? La terrible verdad está comenzando a llegarme. Yo era el monstruo que la había lastimado.

"Por supuesto que probablemente sea tu culpa" Rose me dio una mala mirada. Sentí el aplastante peso del remordimiento cayendo sobre mí. Roge por alguna señal que me dijera que no era verdad.

"Chicas" dijo Esme con tristeza. Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y decidieron ignorarme.

"Tal vez está enferma. No sabemos si es por mi" susurré tristemente, aferrándome a cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no podía estar Carlisle con nosotros para revisarla? Ambas rodaron los ojos. Incluso Esme no parecía convencida. No merezco nada más que una muerte horrible y tortuosa por lo que le he hecho a mi dulce e inocente ángel. ¿Pero, por qué le había dolido tanto? Ella era humana. Pensaba que los humanos superaban a los novios en cuestión de días, una semana a lo sumo.

Miramos a Charlie volver al salón. Lo seguí esperando poder conseguir más de su mente. Se sentó en su silla y puso el canal de deportes. Sin embargo, no parecía poner atención. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos.

Él estaba muy preocupado por Bella. Estaba asustado de perderla. Había visto las señales de depresión y temía que Bella recurriera al suicidio. Ese pensamiento me hizo tomar una bocanada de aire.

"¿Qué?" siseó Alice, queriendo saber lo que me había enterado de sus pensamientos. No podía responderle. Por favor, dime que no es cierto. Por favor, dime que mi ángel no esta tan desesperada.

Los pensamientos de él siguieron en cosas de los últimos meses. Llamadas de los maestros sobre que ella estaba distante en clase. Estaban preocupados por si ella estaba consumiendo drogas o si estaba pasando algo en casa.

Luego, una llamada de hace unos días con Renée.

"_Renée, tenemos que hacer algo por Bella. Es como un zombi. Estoy comenzando a aterrarme de que podamos perderla" Charlie estaba hablando con ella en el trabajo. No quería arriesgarse de que Bella lo escuchara en casa._

"_¿Qué podemos hacer, Charlie? Ya fui a Forks y trate de llevarla conmigo. Tú viste lo que paso. Ella hizo un escándalo. Nuestra niña que se salto los terribles dos años, tiene un berrinche a los dieciocho. Ella todavía no va a dejar Forks. Está esperando a que él vuelva" respondió Renée._

"_Él no va a volver, Renée. La dejo. Tenemos que hacer algo, terapia o algo mas" Charlie se paso la mano por el pelo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio._

"_Ella tendrá que estar dispuesta a hacerlo, sino no funcionara. Lo que ella necesita es a él" Renée estaba segura. Charlie estaba comenzando a molestarse._

"_Renée, ¿Cómo es posible que siquiera sugieras eso? La lastimo y vamos a permitirle que vuelva con ella. ¡No puedes hablar enserio!" golpeo la mesa con el puño._

"_¿Terminaste? Este no es un rompimiento normal. Si este fuera un chico cualquiera, ella ya lo habría superado. Bella siempre ha sido razonable sobre cosas como esa. No te va a gustar escuchar esto, pero tengo que decirlo. Esto es diferente. Bella y Edward son almas gemelas. Lo vi cuando se quedo a su lado en el hospital. Nunca abandono su lado. Había tanto amor y devoción en sus ojos. Algo como eso no desaparece de un día para el otro. Lo mejor para Bella es tratar de reunirlos" la voz de Renée era suave, pero determinada._

"_Después de que la lastimara" bramó Charlie "¿Se supone que tenemos que localizarlos y dejar que la lastime nuevamente? ¿Qué tal si él lo ha superado?"_

"_Podemos hablar con sus padres. Si tú no quieres hacerlo, yo lo hare. Estoy dispuesta a apostar que Edward también lo está pasando mal. ¿Qué podía hacer el muchacho? Su familia se estaba mudando. ¿Realmente puedes culparlo por estar asustado de intentar una relación a larga distancia? Cometió un error. Es humano." le argumento Renée._

"_Hay otras opciones. Jacob, el hijo de Billy es algo joven, pero maduro. Tal vez pueda convencerla de pasar más tiempo con él. Hacer que se dé cuenta de que hay mas peces en el agua" sugirió Charlie._

"_No es una buena idea. Ella te resentirá por empujarla hacia otro chico. E incluso si ella tratara cualquier cosa con otro chico para apaciguarte, aun podría terminar mal" Renée rechazo la idea._

"_Bueno, yo creo que buscar a los Cullen es una mala idea" bufó Charlie. Renée estuvo en silencio por un rato._

"_Entonces veamos si algo cambia después de las vacaciones. Si no mejora en algunas semanas, trataremos de que venga a Florida de nuevo" sugirió Renée._

Sentí un pisotón y salí de la mente de Charlie. Alice me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

"Dejarías de murmurar 'todo es mi culpa'. ¿Está pensando algo que deberíamos saber?" bufó en señal de irritación. Aparentemente, ha tratado de conseguir mi atención durante un rato.

"Charlie estaba pensando en una conversación telefónica con Renée. Charlie está desesperado por encontrarle a Bella algo de ayuda. Está preocupado de que ella sea suicida y vayan a perderla. Sus sugerencias han sido ayuda psiquiátrica, enviarla a Florida o incluso emparejarla con un Quileute. Renée está convencida de que Bella y yo somos almas gemelas y que la única manera en la que Bella será feliz de nuevo es si me encuentran" hable en un susurro ahogado. Era mi culpa. Había roto a mi ángel. Ella esta así por mi culpa. No necesitaba otra confirmación, ahogue un sollozo. Solo Esme tuvo lastima de mí, no es que la mereciera. Ella me envolvió en un abrazo.

"Edward, todo estará bien. Aun puedes volver con ella" susurró. ¿Cómo podría volver con ella luego de fallarle de esta manera? Tire de mi cabello con fuerza.

"Papa, umm, la cena esta lista" Bella hablo desde la puerta, apareciendo como un fantasma.

Charlie asintió mientras se ponía de pie y la seguía a la cocina. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Comieron en silencio, o aunque sea Charlie comió. Bella miraba su plato y empujaba la comida en el. Charlie termino y decidió intentar hablar con Bella.

"La estación estuvo bastante ocupada hoy, arreglando un accidente en el instituto. Parece que el Sr. Crowley todavía no sabe cómo conducir en la nieve. Estoy pensando en quitarle su licencia de manera permanente esta vez" Bella asintió, pero parecía distante mientras jugaba con su comida. Tyler, ese idiota no debería tener permitido estar en la carretera. Va a matar a alguien algún día. Charlie hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro de si Bella estaba escuchando.

"Entonces, un gorila retuvo el Thriftway. Quería todas las bananas. Se alejo con un manojo en un convertible amarillo" hizo otra pausa "Se estrello contra un camión de helados, creando el Banana Split más grande que he visto. Allí mismo, en medio de la calle principal" una pausa mas y luego un suspiro. El hizo esto para ver si podía conseguir que ella reaccionara.

"Pobre. Me siento tan mal por Charlie, su corazón se debe estar rompiendo por no ser capaz de ayudarla" Esme suspiró. A este punto, incluso si volvía, iba a estar por siempre en la lista de los más odiados de Charlie. No es que lo culpara.

"Mmhhmm" fue la respuesta de Bella mientras finalmente tomaba una mordida de puré de papas.

"¿Bells?" ella levanto la mirada y miro el plato de Charlie.

"¿Querías repetir?" pregunto mirando la estufa. Parecía confundida sobre algo.

"No, estoy bien" Charlie frunció el ceño. Empujo su plato lejos de él "¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?" ella se encogió de hombros.

"Tarea. Como cada noche" Charlie le dio una mirada extraña.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rose.

"Es Víspera de Navidad. El instituto no da tarea durante el descanso" respondió Alice. Ella se veía triste y preocupada por Bella.

El teléfono sonó y él se levanto para responder. Bella tomo otro poco de comida, entonces se levanto y lo tiro.

"Esas fueron solo dos mordidas. Ni siquiera es suficiente para mantener a un ave con vida" Esme puso su mano sobre su boca para cubrir un sollozo.

"Bella, tengo que ir a La Push. Billy no se está sintiendo muy bien, y quiero estar allí en caso de una emergencia, ya que no ellos tienen auto" Charlie le dio una mirada de disculpa. Estaba asustado de dejarla sola. Pensó brevemente en sus pesadillas. Pero aparentemente Billy estaba realmente muy enfermo y sin un auto. Tenía que tomar una decisión difícil. No tengo ningún resentimiento hacia el anciano Quileute. Espero que consiga ayuda en el hospital, ahora que no estamos en la ciudad.

"Ok, dile a Billy que espero que se sienta mejor" Bella se volvió hacia los platos.

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" preguntó Charlie. Bella sacudió la cabeza. Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que Charlie no presionaría el tema con el Quileute. Me enojaba pensar en alguno de ellos con ella. Quería que siguiera adelante, pero al mismo tiempo luchaba conmigo mismo por la necesidad de reclamarla como mía. Ella merecía alguien mejor que yo. Pero un posible lobo no era una buena opción.

"De acuerdo, cuando hables con tu madre deséale una Feliz Navidad de mi parte" él sonaba decepcionado. Se dio la vuelta para irse. Se aseguro de que llevaba su arma con él.

"Okay" Bella apoyo los platos en el colador. Una mirada de confusión surco el rostro de Bella mientras la puerta se cerraba. Camino hacia el calendario.

"Víspera de Navidad" murmuró en voz alta.

"Ni siquiera sabe qué fecha es. Esta no es nuestra Bella. Ella es normalmente muy observadora y por encima de las cosas. Es como si realmente fuera un zombi. Se mueve alrededor, pero no hay reacción" el labio inferior de Alice tembló.

Bella se veía sorprendida de ver un árbol allí. Caminó unos pasos y se adentro en el armario en busca de algo. Termino sacando un moño rojo. Se encaminó a su habitación y arrojo el moño en su escritorio.

Bella se acostó en su cama y miro el techo durante un rato.

El tiempo pareció dar un salto y el cuarto se oscureció. Parecía ser la mitad de la noche.

Bella empezó a dar bruscas vueltas en su sueño. Empezó a lloriquear. El sonido rompió mi muerto corazón. Quería desesperadamente acurrucarme junto a ella y sostenerla, murmurar su nana para calmarla.

"Edward" ella empezó a llorar de dolor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, fui a su lado. Mi necesidad de confortarla hizo a un lado toda lógica.

"Bella, amor, estoy justo aquí" busque su mano y la mía paso a través de ella.

"Edward, ella no puede oírte" me recordó Alice.

Caí sobre mis rodillas mientras los gritos de Bella empeoraban. Comenzó a rogarme que volviera y me quedara. Mis manos se enterraron en mis cabellos mientras la miraba. No pude evitar los sollozos secos que me sacudieron. ¡Era un monstruo!

Con un grito final, ella se sentó en la cama. Miró la ventana por la que yo solía entrar y empezó a llorar, poniendo sus rodillas junto a su pecho.

"Edward, tienes que regresar. Ella te necesita. Por favor" Esme también estaba sollozando. Ella y Alice se estaban abrazando. Rose tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma, mirando a Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Qué tal si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Si mi error es irreversible? Quería lo mejor para ella. Quería que fuera feliz con una larga vida humana. Puede que ella no me perdone por esto. Podría empeorar las cosas si vuelvo" Especialmente todo lo que dije cuando me fui. Le dije cosas horribles.

"Entonces nunca te tendrías que haber involucrado con ella en primer lugar" espetó Rose.

"Cállate, Rose" replicó Alice "No la escuches. Tu y Bella están hechos el uno para el otro. Luchar contra ello solo lograra una mayor destrucción y dolor. Por favor, Edward, tu ya la escuchaste, ella quiere que vuelvas" suplicó Alice. Cuando no respondí ella vino a mi lado y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Su enojo se había ido y era la tristeza lo que escuché en su voz.

"Edward, deja de enfocarte en lo negativo. Necesitas intentar y hacer las cosas mejor, por Bella. Ella te escuchara y sé que perdonara tu lastimero trasero por mentirle. Ella te ama; tienes que ser capaz de ver eso" dijo Alice con confianza.

"Ella realmente te ama, Edward. Deja que lo haga" suplicó Esme.

"¿Cómo puede amarme?" lloriqueé.

"Me he preguntado eso también. Pero lo hace. Es claro que lo hace" susurró Rose. Estaba alterada por ver a Bella así. Ella no podía creer que un humano pudiera tener más que un encaprichamiento por un vampiro.

"¿Lo has visto como el mejor camino?" le pregunté a Alice, mi voz temblaba mientras veía a Bella llorar hasta dormirse. Estaba perdido. Nada de lo que hice había estado bien cuando se refería a Bella.

"No he visto nada desde que empezamos este viaje o como quieras llamarlo" admitió Alice "Pero se como lo has pasado y podemos ver como esta Bella. La mejor solución para arreglar esto es volver. Rogar si debes, pero tienes que lograr que ella vea la verdad, Edward. Puedo sentir que va a terminar mal si no lo haces"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Seguro, Edward estaba un poco en negación al principio. Pero sabe la verdad. De cualquier manera, si fue suficiente para hacer que vuelva aún está por verse. Porque aun cree que ha hecho demasiado daño. Oh Edward. Tal vez el futuro ayudara a aclarar su mente. Les advertiré ahora, que esto cambiara un poco de Luna Nueva. Lo siguiente no será exactamente como pasa después, pero cerca.**

**Bella verá el presente de Edward ahora. ¿Le molestara tanto como a Edward? ¿Ella querrá hacer algo por Edward viendo como esta?**

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

**Levante la mirada y la escena había cambiado. Estábamos en un cuarto casi vacío y con muy poca luz. El suelo estaba sucio y las pareces se veían mugrientas. ¿Dónde estábamos? Mire alrededor y note algo encorvado como una bola en un rincón. Las ropas de la figura estaban sucias y deterioradas. Era Edward.**

"**Edward? Está bien? Qué le sucede?" corrí hacia él, arrodillándome a su lado. Sus ojos estaban vacios y negros, con oscuros círculos alrededor de ellos. Cuándo se alimentó por última vez? **

"**Edward" le supliqué que me mirara.**

"**Bella, él no puede oírte" me recordó Carlisle.**


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA |¡IMPORTANTE! ¡LEER!|:**

**Hola a todos. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por todo este tiempo que estuve sin actualizar. Además de que la escuela me estaba quitando tiempo, estuve en una etapa en la que no podía impulsarme a mi misma a traducir o escribir nada. Nuevamente me disculpo.**

**En otro aviso, como acabo de terminar las clases, voy a subir un capítulo de esta historia todos los lunes ya que tengo más tiempo libre. No prometo subir más que un día a la semana porque tengo otras dos traducciones y una historia propia que continuar.**

**Creo que no queda más que decir. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de <strong>_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es. No soy dueña de 'Un Cuento de Navidad'. Charles Dickens lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 5: El presente de Edward (BPOV)**

"_¿Alguien sabe donde desapareció Edward?" preguntó Emmett, su voz sonaba apagada._

"_¿El no está con ustedes?" pregunté. Los vi intercambiar miradas._

"_No, no lo está. No estamos seguros de adonde fue. Nos dejo tan pronto como nos fuimos de Forks. No ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros" dijo Carlisle con tristeza. Me senté en shock. No tenía sentido. ¿Dónde demonios se había ido Edward?_

La escena alrededor de nosotros se oscureció, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por como había terminado la conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos supiera donde estaba Edward? ¿Incluso Alice? ¿Por qué no lo vigilaría ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La escena se abrió y aparecimos en una sala de estar. La habitación era amplia y ventilada como Esme la había diseñado. Alice esta decorando el árbol silenciosamente. No se veía feliz. En realidad, se veía deprimida.

"¿Qué le sucede a Alice?" le pregunté a Jasper. Él también la estaba observando con un ligero ceño en el rostro.

"Ella está triste. Te extraña. Extraña a Em y Rose. Incluso extraña a Edward, aunque no están en términos de hablarse" respondió con una sonrisa poco entusiasta. Le debe estar matando verla así.

"¿Dónde están tu y Rose? ¿Están buscando a Edward?" pregunté mirando al gigante. Parecía un poco culpable.

"Um, estamos en Europa de luna de miel" se mostraba avergonzado mientras yo lo miraba perpleja. ¿Enserio? ¿La familia está dolida entonces se van de vacaciones? ¿Qué demonios le sucedió a la fuerte unión familiar en la que no había secretos? Por supuesto, seguramente la culpa no era de Emmett, sino de Rosalie.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví hacia Alice, quien suspiró pesadamente. La puerta del frente se abrió y se cerró. Jasper entró con una mirada solemne en su rostro. Camino hacia Alice.

"Las luces ya están puesta afuera, cariño. ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría que hiciera? ¿Hay mas regalos arriba?" preguntó Jasper.

"No, esos son todos. Difícilmente alguien va a estar en casa este año" la voz de Alice era tan débil que casi no podía escucharla "Rose llamó antes. Ella y Em se van a quedar en Europa. No quiere que la depresión de todos le arruinen las fiestas. Em manda sus mejores deseos. Creo que solo se está quedando allí para hacerla feliz. Obviamente estas noticias pusieron a Esme mas molesta. Carlisle la llevo de cacería" puso la caja de decoraciones en la mesa y se sentó con un bufido en una silla.

"No ayuda que tenga que seguir decepcionándola con ninguna noticia sobre él. Estoy preocupada por él Jasper. Pensé que el volvería para este punto. Finalmente se ha dado por vencido con su persecución. Entiendo porque pensó que tenía que encontrar a Victoria, pero falló y es como si se hubiera dado por vencido. No responderá a mis llamadas" Alice comenzó a llorar sin lágrimas.

"Lo siento, cariño todo este desastre es mi…" Jasper se arrodilló ante ella.

"No, Jazz, no es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie realmente, solamente una pequeña cosa se convirtió en un enorme desastre. En todo caso, debería haberla escuchado cuando dijo que no quería una fiesta, pero la forcé a hacerlo. Podemos jugar al 'debería, podría' con respecto a lo que paso aquella noche una y otra vez, y no va a resolver nada" Alice sacudió la cabeza mirando a Jasper.

"Alice, no fue tu culpa tampoco. No puedes esperar que siempre veras todo" le debió haber enviado olas de calma porque ella pareció relajarse considerablemente.

"Lo sé. Solo quiero encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas. Sé que ella está dolida también. No tengo que buscarla en mis visiones para saberlo, simplemente lo sé. Ella lo ama muchísimo y él es un ignorante al respecto. Desearía que hubiera una manera de convencerlo de volver. Estoy tentada a ir a por ella yo misma"

"No podemos. Prometimos que no lo haríamos. Tenemos que respetar su decisión, Alice, incluso si no estamos de acuerdo. Ella es su compañera. Él siempre estará conectado con ella. Eventualmente no será capaz de seguir luchando con esa atracción y volverá junto a ella" Jasper hablo firme pero gentilmente.

"¿Qué pasa si llega demasiado tarde? Es propensa a los accidentes. ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo a ella? Mantengo mi promesa de no mirar, pero me aterroriza cada día que no lo hago. Si algo le sucede a ella, también perderemos a Edward para siempre. He visto que él tiene planes en caso de emergencia. Los vi cuando ella salió herida en Phoenix. No estoy segura de si él sabe que yo lo sé" Alice parecía genuinamente preocupada.

_¿Planes en caso de emergencia?_ Las palabras desencadenaron una conversación que Edward y yo tuvimos en mi cumpleaños mientras mirábamos Romeo y Julieta. Él estaba hablando de encontrar una manera de matarse cuando y si es que yo falleciera. Pero el prometió que no lo haría, y entonces termino conmigo tres días después. ¿Por qué aún tendría planes en caso de emergencia? Alice tenía que estar equivocada.

Levante la mirada y la escena había cambiado. Estábamos en un cuarto casi vacío y con muy poca luz. El suelo estaba sucio y las pareces se veían mugrientas. ¿Dónde estábamos? Mire alrededor y note algo encorvado como una bola en un rincón. Las ropas de la figura estaban sucias y deterioradas. Era Edward.

"¿Edward? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le sucede?" corrí hacia él, arrodillándome a su lado. Sus ojos estaban vacios y negros, con oscuros círculos alrededor de ellos. ¿Cuándo se alimentó por última vez?

"Edward" le supliqué que me mirara.

"Bella, él no puede oírte" me recordó Carlisle.

"¿Por qué esta en este estado? ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿Está herido?" lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro "Alice digo que él estaba tras Victoria. ¿Por qué? ¿Ella hizo esto?"

"Bella, por favor respira. Estaba preocupado de que Victoria fuera a ir por ti. Él no está herido" Jasper puso una mano en mi brazo, pero me sacudí.

De repente nada estaba teniendo sentido. Un día él decía que no podía vivir sin mí y entonces días después decía que no era buena para él, que no me amaba. ¿Qué hizo que cambiara?

"Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?" estaba vagamente consciente de que Jasper estaba diciendo mi nombre. La noche de mi cumpleaños hizo que todo cambiara. El cambio en Edward sucedió justamente después de que me lastime. Yo sabía que estaba molesto por ello. ¿Él no me dejaría debido a eso, verdad? Solo fue un accidente. Pero Jasper había dicho que él fue tras Victoria para protegerme.

¿Me había mentido? ¿Cuál era la mentira? ¿Que no me amaba o que no podría vivir sin mi? Mientras más lo pensaba, más confundida estaba. Si no me amaba, ¿Por qué se molestaría en ir tras Victoria?... ¿Culpa?

El resto de los Cullen creían que él realmente me amaba, que yo era su compañera. ¿Pero como podría ser yo su compañera si no era un vampiro y él podía irse? Pero de nuevo, Jasper parecía pensar que lo era. Él puede leer las emociones. ¿Qué motivo tendría él para mentir, especialmente a Alice?

"¿Bella?" escuché a Carlisle llamándome ahora.

"Carlisle, creo que esta shock" digo Jasper suavemente.

"Bella, mírame, por favor" ordenó Carlisle con más firmeza. Deje de mirar a Edward, pero todavía no podía mirar a Carlisle. Miré a Jasper.

"¿Quieres que te ayude, Bella?" preguntó Jasper. Extendió la mano tentativamente.

"¿Por qué crees que soy su compañera? Él me digo en la cara que no me amaba, que no era lo suficientemente buena, que no me quería. ¿Mintió? ¿Por qué mentiría?" me mordí el labio mientras las lágrimas caían con mayor fuerza cuando comencé a divagar. Jasper me miro con pena, pero note un poco de enfado en sus ojos.

"Bella, esas preguntas son mejor para…" Jasper sonaba apenado.

"Él mintió, Bella" habló Emmett, su voz sonaba fría para su persona. "Yo mismo lo escuche decirte que te amaba cientos de veces. Tú lo escuchaste, no hace mucho, que él nunca le daría esperanzas falsas a una chica" miré a Emmett sin comprender, una parte de mi quería decir que tal vez se había cansado de estar solo. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué elegir a un imán para el peligro como yo, solo para entrar en pánico por cada pequeña cosa? ¿Por qué elegir a una humana cuando exponer el secreto podría ponerlo a él o a su familia en riesgo? Edward no haría eso.

"Él pudo dejar de amarme, pasa todo el tiempo" susurré pensando en Renée y Charlie.

"Eso no paso con los vampiros. Una vez que se enamoran y encuentran a sus compañeros, es permanente. La fuerza del vínculo que los une solo se hace más fuerte con el tiempo. Si uno de los compañeros es destruido, entonces el otro termina sumergido en una profunda depresión. No conozco a ningún otro vampiro que haya encontrado a su compañera mientras esta aún era humana. Nosotros no estábamos seguros, al igual que Edward, de que el vínculo se hubiera formado de ambos lados. Pero juzgando viéndolos a ambos, puedo decir que si"

Mire a Edward, que se encontraba inmóvil como una estatua de granito, sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban.

Aún así, ¿por qué mentir? ¿Por qué se haría esto a sí mismo? Un destello de color en sus manos captó mi atención. ¿Qué estaba sosteniendo? Mire más de cerca y vi la palabra 'limonada'. Se parecía a la que había estado girando en la mesa, la primera vez que almorzamos juntos.

Entonces, una epifanía me golpeó. Recodé aquel día en la cafetería discutiendo sobre quien se preocupaba mas por quien. Edward había señalado que el podría hacerlo, si era para protegerme. Él preferiría salir lastimado en lugar de mí. Lanzándome hacia los cristales lo había asustado más de lo que pensé. Era cercano a su peor miedo: herirme por accidente; entonces podría haber muerto desangrada en una casa llena de vampiros. Y por supuesto, su mente pesimista tomó el control. Esta travesía era para mostrar cuanto me amaba el tonto. No que el había seguido adelante y que yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Oh, mi dulce Edward. Él realmente me amaba. Estaba enrollado en una bola en este… lo que sea que este lugar fuera, sufriendo por dejarme. Quería estrangularlo por dejarme y mentirme. Quería envolver mis brazos a su alrededor para que dejara de estar tan triste. Quería besarlo, decirle que lo amaba, rogarle que volviera a casa, que lo necesitaba.

"Bella, realmente estas comenzando a preocuparnos. Por favor, habla" Carlisle sacudió mi hombro gentilmente.

Alejé mi mirada de Edward parpadeando rápidamente. Emmett extendió la caja de pañuelos hacia mí.

"Tenía la sensación de que íbamos a necesitar esto" me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Mis ojos se sentían inflamados. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente de que decían mi nombre. Cada uno de sus rostros estaba grabado con preocupación.

"¿Bella?" Carlisle llamó de nuevo mi nombre.

"Lo lamento, solo estaba pensando" me sorbí la nariz. Observe la habitación una vez más. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué ninguno de los Cullen lo estaba buscando? Quería estar enojada con ellos por dejarlo de esta manera. Aunque Alice señaló que estaba buscándolo, no podía encontrarlo, además él no estaba devolviéndole las llamadas. Eso podía ser cierto. Las paredes aquí eran completamente blancas. No ofrecía ninguna pista de donde se encontraba.

Giré velozmente la cabeza, observando el lugar. Tenía que haber una manera de decir en donde estábamos, antes de que la escena cambiara. Tenía que averiguarlo, porque, demonios, si él no iba a volver entonces yo misma iba a ir a buscarlo. Localice una ventana en la pared opuesta. Me apresure a ponerme de pie y corrí hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede, Bella?" Carlisle estaba pisándome los talones. Mire por la ventana y nada me era familiar. Estaba bastante segura de que ya no estábamos en los Estados Unidos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté en voz alta. Entonces note una estatua gigante en una colina a la distancia. La estatua me era familiar. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Maldición, ¿de qué país era? Me volteé y encontré a Carlisle detrás de mí.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos?" le supliqué. Me dio otra mirada preocupada antes de mirar por la ventana.

"Rio de Janeiro. Bella, necesitas calmarte. Estás temblando" Carlisle agarró mi brazo con gentileza.

"¿Puedes ver el nombre de una calle o un edificio?" me incline peligrosamente fuera de la ventana y Carlisle me llevo hacia atrás suavemente.

"Intentemos no poner a prueba si puedes lastimarte" se posiciono delante de mí para ver por la ventana "Parece que está en un área en decadencia. No puedo ver un cartel ni nada más" Carlisle se volteó hacia mí. Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que haber algo. Mire alrededor por una puerta, por no había nada. Fui hacia la ventana. ¿Había siquiera una escalera de incendios? No. Empecé a tirar de mi cabello al sentir el pánico asomarse nuevamente.

"Bella, no somos los lectores de mente. Habla con nosotros así podemos ayudarte a no tener un ataque de pánico" pidió Jasper mandando más olas de calma, su ceño estaba fruncido.

"De cualquier manera, eso no ayudaría. La mente de Bella es más estrecha que Fort Knox" se rió Emmett y le di una mala mirada.

"Tenemos que averiguar donde esta, así será más fácil encontrarlo" expliqué como si fuera lógica simple. Pero aparentemente, por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los vampiros, no era tan simple. "No podemos dejarlo aquí. Él no va a volver conmigo por su cuenta. Entonces necesito encontrarlo. Iré por él" anuncié con firmeza.

"No puedes hacer eso" informó Jasper. Me volteé, comenzando a irritarme. No iba a dejar a Edward aquí. Él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él.

"¿Por qué no puedo?" si me lanzaba de nuevo que era él el que tenía que volver conmigo, iba a gritar. ¿Por qué podía Edward tomar las decisiones por ambos?

"Bella, se razonable. ¿Cómo vas a costear el venir aquí? ¿Tienes un pasaporte siquiera? ¿Puedes hablar portugués?" estaba poniéndole fallos a mis planes.

"Tengo un pasaporte. Si puedo averiguar dónde está este edificio, entonces no tengo que preocuparme por el portugués. Tengo dinero ahorrado para la universidad que puedo usar si es necesario. Venderé mi camioneta si tengo que hacerlo" batallé con soluciones.

"Bella, es demasiado peligroso que vengas aquí por tu cuenta. Edward no ha cazado por un tiempo. Eso podría ser una idea letal. Además, tu camioneta no puede darte lo suficiente para conseguir el boleto" Jasper volvió a discutir conmigo.

"No voy a dejarlo aquí. No así. ¿Van a venir ustedes a buscarlo entonces?" grité, esta vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Santa lo tiene cubierto" habló Emmett. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza en confusión; no podía haberlo escuchado bien.

"¿Huh?" pregunté, girándome hacia el gentil gigante en shock.

"Secundo eso. ¿De qué estás hablando?" Jasper miro a Emmett también, con una expresión desconcertada.

"Le escribí a Santa y le dije que lo único que quería para Navidad era tener a mi familia reunida de vuelta. Dije que Bella era el vínculo faltante. Que Eddie la necesitaba así como el resto de la familia" Emmett se veía orgulloso. Estaba conmovida por su declaración.

"¿Santa existe?" pregunté, aún sin poder terminar de creerlo. No estoy segura de por qué. Quiero decir, los vampiros existen. ¿Por qué no Santa?

"Si" respondió Emmett.

"No" respondió Jasper al mismo tiempo. Me gire hacia Carlisle sin saber que pensar. Se veía tan sorprendido como yo me sentía.

"Hubo un San Nicolás. Las leyendas sobre el son lo que llevaron a la idea de Santa Claus" Carlisle empezó a explicar.

"No estoy hablando sobre él. Estoy hablando de Chris Kringle. Santa Claus. Puedo probar que existe" insistió Emmett.

"Tengo que escuchar esto" murmuró Jasper. Emmett entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

"¿Estamos aquí, no es verdad? ¿Quién crees que nos envió en esta travesía o a Edward y a las chicas en la suya? Sucedió porque le escribí a Santa. Si no fue él, ¿entonces como lo explicas?" Emmett cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho retando a Jasper a contradecirlo. Jasper le estaba dando una mirada incrédula. Dudé que le creyera a Emmett.

"Sea lo que sea, me alegra que pasara. Gracias, Emmett" camine hacia él y lo abrace.

"No es necesario dar las gracias, hermanita" me devolvió el abrazo, esta vez con gentileza.

"Aun así no lo podemos dejar aquí" supliqué.

"Bella, puedo prometerte que eso no sucederá. Vendremos y lo traeremos de vuelta si tenemos que hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabemos si Edward ha entrado en razón después de esto. Tal vez se dé cuenta de que tiene que volver contigo por su cuenta" me prometió Carlisle. Asentí; sabía que podía creer en su palabra.

"Así que supongo que esto solo deja por delante el futuro" Emmett sonrió. Pero yo fruncí el ceño.

Había visto muchas versiones de Un Cuento de Navidad. Todas ellas tenían el mismo resultado en la visita del fantasma del futuro. Escuché un suspiro proveniente de Jasper.

"¿Qué te está preocupando ahora?" preguntó.

"Lo lamente, Jasper. Debo de estar volviéndote loco" le ofrecí una sonrisa apenada.

"Está bien, no es como si pudieras controlarlo. ¿Qué te hizo entrar en pánico ahora?" preguntó sonando más curioso que molesto.

"¿Qué tan parecido a el Cuento de Navidad de Dickens creen que es esto?" pregunté.

"Además de visitar diferente puntos en el tiempo, no lo sé" Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

"Es solo la visita de el fantasma del futuro; bueno, los resultados no son buenos. Solamente estoy preocupada de lo que vayamos a ver" me volteé hacia mi Edward enrollado en una bola.

"El futuro seguramente va a ser duro. Pero cambiará. Ya está cambiando" me recordó Jasper. Podría ser cierto, pero eso no significaba que quisiera verlo. ¿Por qué no podíamos detenernos ahora y volver?

"Edward, se que en realidad no puedes oírme, pero tienes que volver a casa. Por favor" le suplique a la figura inmóvil.

Mientras me arrodillaba allí, cerré los ojos. Abrí los ojos cuando escuche el tarareo de una canción familiar. Edward estaba tarareando la canción que me escribió.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**En el estilo de Bella, ella ya esta lista a ir por él. En lugar de esperar a que vuelva después de verlo herido de esta manera. También se ha dado cuenta de que Edward la ama y que le mintió.**

**Nuestro escritor secreto ha sido descubierto. Como muchos adivinaron, era Emmett quien escribió a Santa.**

**En este punto Bella esta saliendo de su estado de zombi. Es capaz de pensar las cosas con más claridad. Ahora que está dispuesta, ¿tendrá razón sobre nuestro siguiente paso en este viaje? No pueden esperar que vuelvan ahora. Eso sería demasiado fácil.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

"**Edward, ella te necesita ahora. Escúchame. No eres el único que hizo un viaje esta noche" respondió Alice y luego se preparo.**

"**Explica eso" me volteé hacia ella bruscamente.**

"**Bella fue enviada a través de tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro. Los chicos están con ella" admitió Alice.**

"**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" demandé.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es. No soy dueña de 'Un Cuento de Navidad'. Charles Dickens lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 6: El Futuro de Bella (EPOV)**

Las palabras de Alice resonaron en mis oídos. Terminaría mal si no regresaba. Estaba destrozado. Había dañado a mi ángel más de lo que creí posible. Tome el amor que tenia por mí y lo pisotee como si no importara. ¿Cómo podría perdonarme eso? Incluso si ella era la persona más indulgente que conocía.

De cualquier manera, Bella merecía la verdad. Si no me daba una segunda oportunidad, entonces poder terminar esto de la manera correcta. Ella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. No podía soportar eso. Haría cualquier cosa para lograr que sonría de nuevo.

De repente, Bella desapareció. La cama estaba hecha. Mire rápidamente alrededor de la habitación. Había una gruesa capa de polvo por todos lados.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" gruñí.

"Debemos haber saltado hacia el futuro." Respondió Alice.

Había latidos de un corazón resonando en la casa, pero no eran de Bella. Me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Necesitaba averiguar que le había sucedido a Bella.

Charlie estaba sentado en su sillón mirando una recapitulación deportiva. Nada demasiado inusual. Estaba comiendo pizza y tenía una cerveza frente a él. Esta vez no había un árbol en la sala. En la parte inferior de la pantalla pude ver la fecha. Era Vísperas de Navidad del año próximo.

La sala estaba algo desordenada. Como si nadie estuviera para limpiar luego de Charlie. Obviamente Bella no había estado aquí desde hace tiempo.

"¿Tal ella está en la universidad?" sugirió Esme, rompiendo el silencio. Esperaba que ese fuera el caso, pero no parecía segura.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Charlie se levanto de su asiento. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" rugió Charlie luego de ver a su visita. Mire fuera de la puerta confirmando mis pensamientos por vista y pestilencia. Jacob Black estaba parado allí. Era incluso más alto que Emmett y prácticamente igual de grande.

"¿Qué es ese horrible olor?" el rostro de Alice estaba contraído por el disgusto.

"Hombre lobo." Rose estaba igualmente molesta.

"Bueno, muchacho, ¿vas a responderme? Tienes valor de mostrar tu rostro por aquí." Charlie estaba furioso.

"Charlie, es navidad. No deberías pasarla solo." Jacob se veía arrepentido.

"¿Y tú crees que quiero pasarla contigo? Si no fuera por ti, Bella todavía estaría aquí." Charlie cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. Bella se había ido de Forks, hasta ahí había entendido, ¿pero adonde se había ido? ¿A la universidad? ¿Con Renée? Por mucho que deseara que fuera así, dudaba que su reacción fuera así. ¿Ese perro la había lastimado? Si eso era cierto, sus días estaban contados.

"¿Por qué culparme a mí? Fue culpa del… de Cullen." La voz de Jacob estaba temblando. Realmente esperaba que pudiera controlarse. "Lo lamento, Charlie, el que yo no fuera suficiente. Traté. Traté tan duro como pude. Pero ella seguía obsesionada con Cullen. Aunque traté, no pude lograr que lo olvidara."

Una escena se desplegó frente a mí. Vi a Bella y a Jacob sentados en el recibidor de un cine. El intentó tomar su mano, pero ella se alejó, diciendo que solo quería que fueran amigos y no darle falsas esperanzas. Jacob, por sus pensamientos, estaba molesto porque ella no se olvidaba de mí. Quería mantenerse persistente y le dijo que estaba bien con ser amigos a pesar de que sentía diferente. Enfurecí cuando vi sus planes para manipularla hasta que cediera.

Charlie tomó unos pasos veloces en dirección a Jacob. Jacob era lo suficientemente listo como para echarse para atrás y darle su espacio.

"Edward Cullen tal vez le haya roto el corazón a mi hija, pero él no es la persona a la que culpara por lo que paso. Eres tú. No tenias cuidado por su seguridad. Tú eres el imbécil que la dejo usar una motocicleta y chocar repetidas veces. ¿Cuántos viajes mas a Emergencias tenían que ocurrir para que la detuvieras?" rugió, pero fue absorbido por los gruñidos que salían de mi pecho. El chucho tenía un recuerdo de Bella golpeándose la cabeza y sangrando. ¿Dónde rayos estaba su casco?

"¿Bella en una motocicleta? Eso no pudo haber terminado bien." Alice sonaba atónita. _Ves que por esto necesito vigilarla. Me pregunto si salió muy lastimada._

"Ella me trajo las motos. Me pidió que las arreglara y que le enseñara a conducirlas. Nunca fue mi idea." Se defendió Jacob pobremente.

Nuevamente fui asaltado con imágenes de él y Bella arreglando las motos. En estas aunque sea Bella se veía marginalmente feliz.

"Aun así, deberías haber sido el que la detuviera. Eras su amigo, deberías haber buscado su bien en lugar de incitarla a que hiciera algo tan arriesgado. ¿Vas a decirme que lo del acantilado también fue idea de ella?" Charlie estaba gritando tan fuerte que su rostro se estaba volviendo púrpura.

"Fue su idea. Creí que la había convencido de que me esperara. Si hubiera esperado habría estado bien." El rostro de Jacob decayó, parecía arrepentido.

"Ella no debería haber saltado de el acantilado, sin importar si tú estabas con ella o no. ¿Crees que el resultaba habría sido diferente si hubiera estado ahí?" Charlie no iba a detenerse pronto. Jacob quería interrumpir y decir que sí, pero no podía decirle eso a Charlie porque era un lobo y podría haber sobrevivido.

Esta vez tuvo una visión de Bella parada en el acantilado. Jacob había estado en forma de lobo en el acantilado opuesto a ella, muy lejos para detenerla. Había estado con la manada cazando a Victoria. Llego al acantilado justo a tiempo para verla saltar y gritar. Para darle algo de crédito, no había perdido tiempo en saltar tras ella, volviéndose humano a mitad del salto. Sacó a Bella del agua y la llevó hacia la orilla. Empezó a hacer RCP, rogándole que despertara y que luchara. La visión terminó abruptamente.

Mi muerto corazón dio tumbos y empezó a desmoronarse. No me gustaba donde las señales estaban apuntando. Bella había saltado de un acantilado y se veía…la posibilidad de que sobreviviera sonaba descabellada.

Charlie estaba culpando a Jacob por lo sucedido, y con el tratado o sin el tratado él estaba muerto. Entonces tal vez los lobos se encargarían de mí y me ahorrarían un viaje a Volterra.

_Aun no ha pasado nada. Bella está viva, así que deja de hacer planes. _Siseó Alice en mi cabeza.

"No lo sé. Pensé que mientras ella siguiera tomando riesgos y yo estuviera allí, podría evitar que se lastimara. Estaba equivocado, lo lamento." Jacob parecía sincero, pero eso no calmo mi enojo.

"No es suficiente. Es demasiado tarde para una disculpa. ¿No notaste que esas cosas eran gritos de ayuda? Bella nunca fue del tipo de tomar riesgos. Ella estaba en aprietos y tú se lo permitiste. Deberías haber recurrido a un adulto si no podías manejarlo." Charlie se veía dolido. También se culpaba a sí mismo, pero más a Jacob por dejarle hacer cosas arriesgadas y estúpidas y escondérselos a él y a Billy.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" susurró Jacob.

"Quiero que salgas de mi propiedad. Verte solamente me recuerda que ya no tengo una hija." Charlie entró en la casa y dio un portazo.

Sentía mis rodillas temblar y listas para rendirse. Alice me agarró de un costado.

"Edward, esto aun no ha pasado." Su voz era áspera, pero trataba de mantenerse en control. Asentí, pero no podía hablar.

No pude evitar los sollozos que me dejaron en mis rodillas.

La escena cambió y estábamos en un cementerio. A unos pies de nosotros había una lápida.

"Oh, no. No sobrevivió, ¿verdad?" la voz de Alice tembló. "No puedo ver." Volteó la cabeza para fijar la mirada en los arboles.

"Tal vez es una fachada. Quizás Alice pudo verlo a tiempo y Carlisle la salvo. O Edward regreso y la salvo." Sugirió Esme. _Por favor que sea eso._

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?" dijo Rose suavemente. "Si hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, ¿no estaría Bella celebrando navidad con nosotros?"

"Tal vez es la próxima parada. Tal vez esto era para ver como quedaron las cosas después de nuestra partida." Esme no perdía la esperanza.

"No lo creo. ¿Por qué paramos en el cementerio entonces?" dijo Rose reacia. Tomó una profunda respiración y se acercó a la tumba. Miro la inscripción y vi como se mordió el labio y como su expresión se desmorono.

"Entonces es cierto." Alice luchó para contener el llanto. Rose asintió lentamente.

"¿Cuándo?" logré decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia para arreglar el desastre que había hecho?

"16 de marzo del próximo año." Respondió Rose. "Lo siento mucho, Edward."

Sacudí la cabeza negándome a decir cualquier cosa. En no más de tres meses Bella perdería su vida.

"No, realmente te debo una disculpa. No me había dado cuenta de lo conectados que están ustedes dos. Era cruel y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la verdad. Ustedes se necesitan el uno al otro para sobrevivir. Te prometo que nunca más me interpondré de nuevo." Dijo Rose._ Edward, detén esto por favor. La única manera en la que puedes hacerlo es volviendo_. _Podemos volver a ser una familia feliz. Ahora sé que Bella forma parte de eso._

"Edward, ¿vas a volver, cierto? Vas a evitar que esto pase." Alice tiro de mi brazo, se estaba enojando porque no me había decidido. La mire sin expresión. Todavía no podía hacer una decisión. De acuerdo con Jacob, Victoria estaba en el área.

"Tengo que encargarme de Victoria primero." Murmuré.

"¿Qué? No. Te detuve la última vez, pero obviamente Victoria es una persecución despiadada. Necesitas volver con Bella ahora." Demandó Alice.

"No fue así, Alice. La razón por la que Jacob no pudo salvar a Bella es porque estaba persiguiendo a Victoria en La Push. Ella está aquí. Esta tras Bella y los lobos no fueron capaces de detenerla." Expliqué mientras mi ira crecía.

"Entonces vuelve con Bella y ponla bajo nuestra protección." Protestó Esme.

"Tengo que asegurarme de que este a salvo primero" sacudí la cabeza.

"Edward, ella te necesita ahora. Escúchame. No eres el único que hizo un viaje esta noche." respondió Alice y luego se preparo.

"Explica eso." me volteé hacia ella bruscamente.

"Bella fue enviada a través de tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro. Los chicos están con ella." admitió Alice.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" demandé.

"Porque te habrías molestado por algo que no podías prevenir. Ella está viendo todo también, Edward. Dime qué crees que ella pensará de la condición en la que estabas antes de que te encontráramos en Rio. O que verá en el futuro. Se de tus planes de emergencia." Despotricó Alice. Esme aspiró bruscamente. _No, Edward, no puedo perderte a ti también._

"Piensa en lo que le hará eso a Bella si lo averigua. Puede empujarla al borde antes si no vuelves. Es una chica lista. No me sorprendería que averigüe lo que estás haciendo tú esta noche. Si averigua eso y no vuelve, la destruirá. No rompas mas su corazón." Suplicó Alice.

Mi cabeza se enrosco en su revelación. Bella estaba viendo mi vida. Me estaba viendo enrollado en una bola, extrañándola. Seguramente se dará cuenta de que mentí, ¿pero cuál será su reacción ante eso? Nunca hace lo que espero. Aunque sea sé que esta con los chicos, por el momento está protegida de Victoria. No estaba en su cama, gritando en pesadillas por mi culpa. Pensar en sus pesadillas me hizo volver a pensar sobre cazar a Victoria primero. No creía ser capaz de dejarla pasar otra noche de esas.

Entonces pensé que si ella volvía y esperaría aun mas a que yo regresara. Alice tenía razón, no podía herirla aun más. Primero tenía que volver. Puedo explicar porque me fui y porque primero tengo que encontrar a Victoria. Le prometeré que volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

Si los otros están dispuestos a volver, sé que puedo confiar en que la cuidaran. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Bella estaba muy atada, no solo a mi vida, sino también a la de mi familia, como para removerla; justo como yo estaba atada a la suya.

Mi ángel me necesitaba. Necesitaba levantarme y protegerla. Necesitaba regresar. Mi plan original había fallado. Yo también la necesitaba. Ya no tenía la fuerza para mantenerme alejado.

"Bien." Alice me sonrió, complacida con mi decisión.

"¿Cómo la encuentro? ¿Cómo podemos volver?" le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rosto. En un periodo corto de tiempo, estaría en presencia de mi ángel. Si tuviera que rogarle para que me hable o incluso me escuche, lo haría.

"Cuando sea el momento, seremos enviados de vuelta." Alice me abrazo.

"Vas a regresar." Esme sonrió aliviada.

"Si, mi ángel me necesita. Y yo la necesito a ella." Respondí.

"Espero que te haga rogar." Dijo Rose fríamente. Hice una mueca pero asentí.

"Rose." Reprendió Esme con una mirada severa.

"Ella tiene razón. Le debo a Bella una gran disculpa, si tengo que rogar, lo haré."

"Bien. Pero estoy feliz de que hayas decidido volver. Quiero que mi familia vuelva a ser feliz. Incluyendo a Bella." Rose me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Rose. A ustedes también, Alice y Esme. He sido idiota e insufrible. Les debo a todos una disculpa, no solo a Bella. Estaba equivocado."

"Estás perdonado, querido. Sé que tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Te amamos y queremos que seas feliz." Esme me dio un abrazo.

"Yo también te perdono, tú, gran idiota. Bella también te perdonara. Te ama demasiado como para no hacerlo." Alice también me dio un abrazo. Con eso la escena se puso negra. Estoy volviendo a casa, dulce ángel. Estoy volviendo. No te rindas todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ya se, mate a Bella en el posible futuro que ellos vieron. Les advertí que sería más diferente a Luna Nueva y más parecido a Un Cuento de Navidad. Pero aunque sea le dio a Edward el último empujón que necesitaba para volver ahora y no después.**

**Así que si encontraron el futuro de Bella duro, todavía no se va a volver más fácil.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

**Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Carlisle apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras vestido con su bata del hospital. Abrió la puerta y Emmett y Rosalie estaban allí. Lentamente me puse de pie, aun sintiéndome algo sacudida.**

**"¿Por qué están golpeando? ¿No viven más ahí?" le pregunté a un Emmett atónito. Él parecía tan sorprendido como yo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Twilight no pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia. 'A Twilight Carol' es propiedad de **_**2brown-eyes**_**,** **que me dio permiso para traducir su historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo es. No soy dueña de 'Un Cuento de Navidad'. Charles Dickens lo es.<strong>

**Capítulo 7: El Futuro de Edward (BPOV)**

La escena cambio y yo aún estaba de rodillas. Estábamos de vuelta en el salo donde vimos a Alice y Jasper hablando. De momento la habitación estaba vacía. Estaba oscuro y estaba envuelta por una sensación fría.

"¿Dónde están ustedes ahora?" pregunté, sabiendo que Los Angeles quedaba fuera de cuestión.

"Ithaca, Nueva York. ¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó Emmett.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Carlisle apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras vestido con su bata del hospital. Abrió la puerta y Emmett y Rosalie estaban allí. Lentamente me puse de pie, aun sintiéndome algo sacudida.

"¿Por qué están golpeando? ¿No viven más ahí?" le pregunté a un Emmett atónito. El parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

"Emmett, es bueno verte. Rosalie." Carlisle pronunció el segundo nombre más rígidamente. Era una sorpresa. Creo que nunca lo había escuchado ser descortés con nadie, especialmente con un miembro de su familia.

"¿Qué está haciendo esta perra en mi casa?" mi boca se abrió por el shock. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La dulce Esme estaba furiosa de ver a Rose.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Emmett sonaba molesto luego de escuchar que su compañera estaba siendo tratada de esa manera.

"Esme… nunca quise" empezó Rose.

"Rosalie, es suficiente. Te dije que no abrieras la boca ya que insististe en venir conmigo. Ellos no necesitan oír nada de ti." La voz de Emmett era fría y dura antes de que se parara enfrente de ella. Los ojos de Emmett se veían estupefactos ante la manera en que había tratado a su esposa. Nunca había escuchado a Emmett tratar a Rosalie así. De hecho, yo creía que ella usaba los pantalones en la relación.

"¿Qué es esto?" murmuro Jasper detrás de mí.

De cualquier manera, Esme aun se veía enojada de ver a su hija.

"¿Que no quisiste? Por supuesto que fue esa tu intención. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para llamarlo con noticias como esa? ¿Cómo pudiste ignorar tan descaradamente sus sentimientos por ella?" Esme dio un paso hacia adelante y Carlisle la agarró de los hombros mientras Esme se veía como una vampiresa furiosa lista para atacar.

"Perra egoísta. Ni siquiera esperaste a que pudiéramos averiguarlo con seguridad. Dudo que su cuerpo si quiera estuviera frio. ¿Cómo pudiste llamarlo y decirle que su compañera estaba muerta como si no fuera nada? Tan despiadado, como si ella no significara nada para él o para nosotros. Todos nosotros la amábamos también." Gritó Esme.

Sentí mis rodillas temblar. Yo había muerto, y Rosalie había llamado a Edward regodeándose. Yo sabía que no le caía bien, ¿pero por qué ser tan malvada con Edward?

"Oh, Dios." Susurré cuando me di cuenta de lo que esto significaba probablemente. Sentí brazos sostenerme desde atrás. Aunque no estaba segura de a quien pertenecían.

"Estaba tratando de volver a reunir a la familia." Respondió débilmente Rosalie.

"Rosalie, te dije que no empezaras con esto. Tal vez la muerte de Bella no fue tu culpa. Pero perder a Edward si lo fue. Con esa llamada telefónica él fue a rogar por su muerte, antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera detenerlo. Esa llamada destruyó cualquier esperanza de volver a reunir a nuestra familia. Jasper volvió a su estilo de vida anterior y Alice se fue con él. Alice quiere matarte. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lo arruinaste! No hay perdón por esto. Nunca te perdonare por esto. Así que no puedo ver por qué crees que ellos te perdonaran. " Emmett se volteó y le hablo fríamente a Rose. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de remordimiento, asintió y bajo la mirada. El Emmett a mi lado se veía triste y bajo la mirada a sus pies. Roge en mi cabeza para que alguien aclarara el perder a Edward. Quería tener esperanzas, pero algo me decía que eso era imposible. Sentí a mis rodillas darse por vencidas.

Los brazos que me estaban rodeando impidieron que me cayera mientras mis sollozos comenzaban a hacer que mi cuerpo temblara.

"No, Edward no puede estar muerto. Por favor." Supliqué cubriendo mi boca con una mano.

"Bella, esto no ha pasado realmente." Me recordó Jasper suavemente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era él quien me estaba sosteniendo. Asentí, pero el solo pensamiento de que él ido por siempre abría un agujero en mi pecho.

El Emmett en la escena se volteo hacia Carlisle y Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, lamento importunarlos. Especialmente durante las fiestas. Pero tengo un paquete para ustedes que tenía que ser entregado en persona. Trate de encontrar a Jasper y Alice y pedirles que lo hicieran ellos, pero Jasper nos intercepto y nos dijo que si Rosalie se acercaba mas a Alice, se convertiría en cenizas." Emmett sonaba sinceramente arrepentido. El Emmett a mi lado hizo una mueca.

"Un vampiro llamado Demetri nos dio el paquete y nos dijo que teníamos que entregártelo a ti. Está en el porche." Continuó Emmett.

"Está bien, Emmett. Por favor tráelo." Carlisle parecía reluctante a soltar a Esme, quien ahora estaba llorando suavemente en sus brazos. Emmett asintió antes de esquivar a Rose para ir hacia el porche.

Volvió velozmente con una caja cuadrada en sus manos. Carlisle removió la nota para leerla primero. Por suerte la leyó en voz alta.

_Estimado Carlisle, _

_Desearía que las circunstancias de esta carta fueran más alegres. Sin embargo, debemos emitir una advertencia._

_Ha llamado nuestra atención que tu hijo, Edward, estuvo involucrado con una mujer humana. Ella sabía de nuestra especie. No estoy seguro de tu participación en esto, pero en caso que necesites un recordatorio: los humanos no deben saber de nuestro la principal ley que sostenemos._

_Tu hijo, Edward, vino a nosotros para que le pusiéramos un fin a su existencia. Espero que estés complacido de que le ofrecimos un puesto entre nosotros. Él lo rechazo. Desafortunadamente, nos forzó a realizar su ejecución. Estoy apenado al decir que tenía que realizarse. No podemos permitir una bala perdida entre nosotros._

_Deja que lo que sigue sea una advertencia para ti y tu familia. Aunque no entendemos tu estilo de vida, lo aceptamos. Sin embargo, si tu estilo de vida se vuelve un riesgo, a nadie en tu familia se le dará una segunda oportunidad._

_Sinceramente,_

_Aro._

La habitación estaba en silencio cuando la carta termino. El Carlisle en la escena finalmente suspiró y puso la carta en la mesa de café. Se movió hacia la caja que Emmett aun estaba sosteniendo.

"Esto no me está gustando después de el tono que tenía esa carta. Nunca antes había recibido algo de los hermanos." Carlisle frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" preguntó Emmett mirando por encima de mi cabeza hacia él.

"No estoy seguro." Carlisle miró la caja especulando.

"A mí no me gusta el tamaño de la caja." Jasper anunció nerviosamente "Tal vez no deberías ver, Bella." Él estaba tratando de hacer que me volteara, pero yo no lo deje.

"No." Me negaba a dejar de observar la escena. Él se dio por vencido.

Mirando la escena, Carlisle soltó un grito ahogado mirando la caja. Se volteó y cubrió a Esme. Emmett había soltado una maldición y había soltado la caja. El objeto que había en la caja se cayó y una pelota blanca y broncínea rodó hacia nosotros. Escuché a los demás tomar aliento bruscamente. Baja la mirada hacia, donde el objeto se había detenido, unos ojos negros sin vida.

"¡Edward!" empecé a gritar y gritar. Simplemente no podía dejar de gritar o de mirarlo.

"¿Qué estas esperando, Jasper? ¡Ayúdala!" podía escuchar a Emmett gruñir.

"Estoy tratando, pero por alguna razón no puedo ayudarla. Algo me lo impide." Siseó Jasper "Bella, por favor, deja de resistirte. No quiero lastimarte." Ni siquiera había notado que estaba intentando salir de sus brazos. Alguien se posiciono frente a mí para bloquear mi visión, pero todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Edward. Comencé a hiperventilar mientras seguía gritando.

"Bella, respira. Por favor, tienes que respirar." Decía Carlisle al mismo tiempo que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Me levante en mi cama gritando. Estaba cubierta de sudor y mis ojos estaban hinchados. ¿Todo eso había pasado realmente? Mire alrededor de la habitación en busca de alguna señal. Estaba sola en una habitación oscura.<p>

Suprimí un sollozó. Todo se sintió tan real. Ver la cabeza de Edward de esa manera; me estremecí violentamente. Quizás finalmente me había vuelto loca. Me volteé para agarra un pañuelo y secar mis ojos. El lugar estaba vacío. Mire por el piso y luego debajo de la cama. Encendí la lámpara por si las dudas. Eso era extraño, creía que había dejado la caja aquí. La última vez que la había visto… Emmett me estaba ofreciendo una.

¿Pudo haber sucedido realmente? Pase las manos por mi cabello en frustración. Se sentía como más que un sueño. Me di cuenta de que mis ropas se sentían húmedas e incomodas. Salí de la cama para cambiarme. Me quite la sudadera y deje que golpeara el piso. Observe mis brazos antes de remover mi camiseta. Había algunas marcas rojas en mis brazos. Las toque ligeramente. Estaban donde Jasper me había sostenido cuando estaba intentando liberarme de su agarre.

Había pasado. Todo eso… ¿Pero ahora qué? Tenía que encontrarlos. ¿Estarán en Forks o en Ithaca? Puede que Edward aun este en Rio. Necesitaba encontrarlos antes de que se fueran de nuevo. Agarré un sweater azul que recordé que Alice me había comprado y me lo puse sobre la camiseta. A Edward siempre pareció gustarle como se veía el color azul en mí. Arreglé mi cabello en una cola de caballo, sin molestarme en hacer algo más ya que probablemente estaría en un avión.

Agarré un bolso y tiré dentro un cambio de ropas, sin importarme si combinaban. Estaba segura de que Alice arreglaría eso cuando llegara. Tomé de debajo de la cama mi dinero y pasaporte. En la parte superior puse mis artículos de aseo. Puse el bolso sobre mi hombro y salí de mi habitación.

Mi mente estaba aturdida con planes mientras corría escaleras abajo. Probablemente debería intentar con Forks primero. Aunque eso era obvio. Me tropecé y caí en el ultimo escalón. Mi tobillo irradiaba dolor. Sacudiéndolo, agarré mi abrigo, zapatos y llaves. Por suerte, tenía suficiente en mi cuenta para llegar a Nueva York. Necesitaba a Edward y no iba a esperar. Cojeando, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Afuera estaba extremadamente frío note que había llovido en algún momento. Limpie la ventana rápidamente y salté dentro de la cabina. La camioneta gruñó mientras trataba de encenderla.

"Vamos, por favor." Supliqué y entonces volvió a la vida. Me dirigí hacia la casa de los Cullen, esperando que de algún modo la suerte estuviera de mi parte. Estaba a medio camino cuando un venado cruzó en medio de la carretera. Golpeé los frenos y comencé a deslizarme y a derrapar. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ya se, un final malvado. Lo lamento, pero ¿qué es una historia sin al menos uno de ellos? Sé que es corto, pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo.**

**Sé que muchos de ustedes estarán algo trastornados debido a lo que le hice a Edward. Quise dar el efecto que hay en la mayoría de las películas de Un Cuento de Navidad, donde se ve a Scrooge ser tirado a un incinerador o ser enterrado vivo. Desafortunadamente, fue Bella quien tuvo que presenciar eso cuando ellas es mas como el personaje de el pequeño Tim. Pero los Vulturi son algo sádicos, así que cúlpenlos a ellos.**

**En lo que respecta a Emmett enojado con Rosalie. Yo creo que incluso a pesar de que son compañeros, él puede enojarse con ella. Todavía la ama, pero creo que él no estará feliz con lo que ella hizo por algún tiempo.**

**I was asked if the story or at least if the character be reunited by current time Christmas. All I have it depends if you all have been naughty or nice.**

**Just kidding…this story should wrap up shortly. (Hopefully, by Christmas or very shortly after.) I am 80% decided to do a sequel to wrap up lose ends and to cover how they plan to go on from here to avoid a not so good future****.**

**(N/T: Esto ultima parte no fue traducida porque no era necesaria para entender la historia y era de la autora hacia las lectoras que la leyeron cuando fue escrita)**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

"**Espera. Así que tú te vas y Bella comienza a juntarse con un hombre lobo. ¿No es eso fantástico? ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a eso?" Emmett me fulmino con la mirada. No estaba contento conmigo. No lo culpaba.**

"**Voy a ir con Bella para disculparme y decirle todo. Porque mentí y porque me sentí como lo hice. Se lo merece. Entonces le diré que la amo y que si por algún milagro ella quiere volver a estar conmigo, nunca la tomare por sentado de nuevo." Sus ojos se ablandaron ligeramente. Parecía que el haber pasado tiempo con Bella había hecho a mis hermanos algo protectores respecto a ella. Estaba más complacido que molesto por ello. Me complacía saber que ellos aceptaban y querían a mi Bella en la familia.**


End file.
